Follow Me To The Stars(rewrite of A Lost Soul Seeking Light)
by IttyBittyBirdie
Summary: Ugly and disfigured Tinypaw longs for something better than than the pathetic and painful life she has now. When a handsome Windclan tom rescues her, life gets even more complicated and when he's accused of deception and is outclanned, it forces Tinypaw to leave and follow him with the thought that he's involved with a new prophecy that will affect more than just the Clan cats...
1. Prologue

Hello, Everyone,

This is the rewrite of 'A Lost Soul Seeking Light'. If you haven't read that story, that's fine, because it will still make sense and this story is better. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing it.

Enjoy-

...

"Snowfur!"

The white she-cat cringed at the voice. She'd been desperately keeping her mate away since she had her kits, but after two days she was running out of excuses to pass on and there wasn't a lot any cat could do to keep the Shadowclan leader at bay. It seemed now her time was up, yet Snowfur knew she was nowhere near prepared to face her impulsive mate.

It was then her mate poked his head into the Nursery. He wore his usual teeth-baring grin, but today there was a sick grimness to it that made Snowfur nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect from the tom since it was her first litter, but she'd heard a story about one of his old mate's that he'd killed because she'd birthed a dead kit. All of Snowfur's kits had lived, but she was scared to see his reaction when he saw the female...

"Snowfur!"

Snowfur glanced up nervously at the black and white tom. "H-Hello, Clawstar. Um..."

Her mate strode all the way into the Nursery and pulled back his lips, revealing more sharp teeth. "Snowfur, Darling. How are you? I've been anxious. Vineleaf said you'd had some...problems?"

The white she-cat bowed her head, curling up into a tighter ball. "I'm fine now, Clawstar."

"And the kits?"

"..."

"The kits, Snowfur? What of them?" Clawstar growled out, his cheery voice changing to deadly in seconds.

Snowfur slowly uncurled, exposing her young. Clawstar stepped over carefully, leaning down and narrowing his eyes at them like he was getting ready to attack a piece of prey. Snowfur tensed. What would he do?

There were two kits, both toms. One was completely black, long-hair, while the other was also black but with a white front paw and a lot smaller than his brother.

Clawstar gave a sound of approval, and Snowfur relaxed.

"Good. They'll make fine Warriors of Shadowclan." the tom muttered. "The black tom will be the heir to the throne, since he's bigger, but the smaller male must go. I can SMELL his weakness."

Startled, Snowfur glanced up and without thought hissed, "What do you mean, GO?"

The Shadowclan leader swung a paw and a moment later Snowfur was sprawled out, dazed, blood leaking freely from her left eye. She howled, and Clawstar snickered.

"Foolish she-cat," he chuckled out. "You obviously don't understand your place. You're a breeder, like all the other females I've had. You don't get a say. And what I mean by 'go' is that the tom will go to a different Queen to be raised. He's too small to represent me as his sire. I have a reputation to protect."

Snowfur stood slowly, her legs shaking. She was too scared to say a word and merely pushed her toms back by her feet and laid down, but not before Clawstar saw the third kit under her tail.

"By Starclan," he stuttered, rage showing in his eyes. "What is THAT?!

Quickly, Snowfur crouched, huddling over her kits, a show of protection in her eyes overriding her fear.

"That's my kit," she said fiercely. Then, in a softer tone, "OUR kit..."

But the Shadowclan leader would have none of it. He stepped back, disgusted. How could HE, the boldest, handsomest, most amazing perfect tom, produce such FILTH!?

The tiny she-kit was even smaller than her brother, almost sick looking. She was completely white, except for a black heart-shaped blotch on her chest. Her left eye was opened early, clouded and grey, obviously blind. Her back leg was oddly twisted, and too short, and her ear tips were floppy like wilted rose petals. A tiny tooth stuck out under her top lip.

"That's not my kit," Clawstar said quietly. And then, in a raged scream, "AND YOU'RE NOT MY MATE!"

Moments later, Snowfur lay quietly on the mossy ground of the Nursery, all alone in the darkness. Her kits were gone. She'd failed to protect her young and Clawstar would have a new mate by morning. Now she merely listened to her own ragged breathing, smelled her own fear, felt her own pain and simply watched the scarlet blood pool around her.

Her last thought was,

_...I'm sorry..._

And then she was dead.

R+R!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! Samantha here with another update! I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter but that's fine because it was only the prologue. The ones who did review, however, mentioned that the last chapter was a lot less rushed and more detailed. I agree. And, although it was sadder, it also had a lot more feeling to it.

Another thing I wanted to say was how happy I am that my past reviewers stayed loyal even when I disappointed. Thanks for that, Everyone. This chapter is dedicated to you people!

Also, keep in mind Tinypaw's personality in this chapter. See what similarities she has to her mother.

...

"Hey Ratface! Find any cheese lately?"

"What's up Three-Leg?"

"Tinykit! Shouldn't you drink more of you're mother's milk? You're awfully tiny. Oh wait. She's dead!"

Unsuccessfully, I tried to block out the taunts as I nibbled my breakfast. This was a daily thing. Lunarpaw and his siblings, Crashpaw and Daisypaw, would usually wait by the fresh kill pile to tease me and rough me up a bit. The first few times, I'd fought back, but that only proved to get me in trouble when Daisypaw began to fake cry and Clawstar, our Clan leader, came and made everything seem like MY fault. I was stuck cleaning ticks off the Elder cats for six days.

"Tinypaw! Hello? Are you deaf now as well as blind?"

I winced when a claw nicked my back, and curled up tighter, now taking gulps of the mouse I was eating. I had to get away before I did something stupid.

Another claw. Chewing quicker.

A trail of blood on my back. Swallowing fast.

Once more. That's it!

Bouncing up, I hissed, "Leave me alone!"

Lunarpaw laughed, a sick sound, and moved a step back. Cocking his blue-grey head, he sneered, "You're pathetic, Rat. You don't even deserve to be here. You're ugly, you're useless, you're the offspring of a dead fool she-cat and you're definitely WAY too small to be a Warrior. Why are you even here?"

At the scolding of my mother, I bristled. "Snowfur was not a fool! She was a beautiful she-cat and an amazing Warrior before Clawstar-"

"What's going on here?"

At Clawstar's voice, I easily crouched and shook in fear. Looking up with one bright blue eye, I saw him.

The wicked black and white tom always seemed to look menacing. His amber eyes flickered with hatred when he saw me and once more I wondered why he let me live when I was born. If he hated me, what was the point?

"Tinykit," snarled Clawstar. "What ARE you doing? I told you not to start trouble just yesterday!"

I whimpered, but softly said, "I'm Tinypaw now, not Tinykit..."

As expected, Clawstar bashed my head to the ground with a big paw. "Shut up, Tinypaw! Don't talk back to your leader!"

I shakily got to my feet and bowed my head. "Y-Yes, Clawstar,"

Crashpaw spoke up from the sideline. "Sir, everyday this...cat, has been taunting us and causing trouble. I say she needs punishment."

"What?!" I howled at the grey tom. "Crashpaw! You're lying!"

Crashpaw flicked his grey tail and sent me a mock hurt look."Uh! Am not! Your teasing really hurts me."

The other two blue-grey shaded siblings had gathered around their brother and mumbled agreement. Clawstar curled his lips.

"Tinypaw," he growled. "You'll serve midday Patrol and afternoon Hunting Patrol with no food until tomorrow morning for stirring up the Clan. Now, go fetch me a ripe kill. The food here is always so cold and stale. Hurry up."

I didn't bother to object and scurried away, but not before catching Clawstar's next words to Lunarpaw, Crashpaw and Daisypaw.

"You did your Clan good." His voice was quiet and raspy. Somehow I felt those words had another meaning, but I was too scared of Clawstar to care. Besides, I had no time. I needed to catch some prey.

...

Before I knew it, I was at the edge of Shadowclan territory, scraping around the trees for any sign of prey. Unfortunately for me, there didn't seem to be any animal in radar. I'd found a dead squirrel, but it was rotten and I knew Clawstar hated the fuzz. I was hopeless!

Just then, I scented a Windclan cat. Scowling, I raced behind one of Shadowclan's thin, scraggly trees. Then I felt embarrassed. I was in my own territory! What was a Windclan cat doing here?

I scented the air again, knowing my limited sight would do me no help and my limping of my crooked hind leg no stealth. The cat was close, and though Windclan was right next to Shadowclan and I was at the edge, this cat was definitely on Windclan territory.

I peeked about, and then I saw him: A reddish-brown tom with a black front paw and dark amber eyes. A patch of white fur on his chest fur was faded, but still in sight. I narrowed my eyes. What was he doing?

The tom seemed to ripping up grass and outright tearing up dirt. What was that about? Cats usually ate grass to tame belly aches, but being around wetland and lots of rain, Shadowclan plants were usually too sodden to help anything but thirst.

Deciding enough was enough, I shouted from my hiding spot in the tree shadows. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

The tom howled and jumped, looking around quickly before spotting me. Being white, I didn't blend very well into the background, so it wasn't hard. I stalked over.

Keeping him in sight with my one good eye, I arched my back and hissed, trying to look fierce but actually being terrified.

"Hey," I said again. "What are you doing?"

The tom settled on his haunches, not looking scared at all, yet I could smell my own fear scent, and I was in my own territory!

"Hello," the tom muttered, as if this was an everyday thing. "I was just looking for some reed. Shadowclan has wetland, so this is the best place to look."

I narrowed my eyes. Just who did this tom think he was? He didn't even seem sheepish at being caught. Then again, I was only half his size and probably didn't look very threatening.

"Shadowclan," I growled. "AND you're from Windclan. You don't see the problem here?"

The tom blinked innocently. "At the last gathering, Clawstar agreed to allow Windclan use of his Clan reeds as we were low. In exchange, Shadowclan is allowed to hunt on our territory by the river. I'm allowed to be here."

Immediately, I felt stupid. The tom was obviously older than me, and thus had gone to a Gathering before. I, just getting out of being a kit, wouldn't know such things. And, he was obviously a Medicine Cat, and therefore would need herbs, such as reeds.

"Oh," I said meekly, dropping the fierce act. "Sorry then."

The male looked surprised at the apology, and I didn't question it. Shadowclan was supposed to be closed off and strong, and here I was, scared as a mouse.

"It's fine," the tom said. "Anyways, I have all I need, so I'll be going. No need to disturb you anymore." I took in the sight of a reed pile at his feet.

"Okay," I whispered as he walked off.

But suddenly, I made a conclusion. That tom, one I didn't even know, hadn't even mentioned my disfigure. All cats had teased me about being ugly or had avoided me, and that male hadn't even mentioned it and spoke to me like I was NORMAL. I had the urge to know him better.

"Wait!" I called. "What's your name?!"

The tom turned, his red pelt rippling in the sunlight, and for a moment I saw how handsome he was, but immediately dismissed the thought. No need for attraction that would only end in heartbreak.

He smiled, and my heart leaped.

"Foxpaw."

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Yo! I'm a bit disappointed with the amount of reviews last chapter, since I was hoping for more, but there's not really anything I can do about it. :( . Anyways, maybe this chapter will be more popular?

...

It was odd. I suddenly had this longing, this _desire, _to hear from, or just be near, that ruby tom again.

_No,_ a voice in my mind whispered, _Foxpaw, not just 'tom'._

It'd been about half an hour after Foxpaw left and I was still sitting, dazed and confused, in the wetland trees. Their dark looming figures did nothing to damper my giddy mood and I was so caught up in my daydreaming I'd completely forgotten about the time.

"Tinypaw! Where are you, you fool?"

At my name call, I jumped and spun around, shaking like a leaf in the wind. As soon as I realized who had called, I relaxed slightly.

"Cloudeyes," I mutter.

And so it is. The slender black she-cat steps delicately out of the shadows, her trademark eyes standing out with white fur patches around them. I sigh in relief, but it's short lived.

"Tinypaw, you fool," she hisses. "Clawstar expected you back ages ago! What in Starclan are you doing?!"

I bow my head. Cloudeyes had been my adopted mother ever since Snowfur's...passing. She took me in when all the other Queens wouldn't and nursed me like her own after she experienced a false pregnancy. I was forever grateful to her for caring and pitying me, and immediately felt ashamed she had to come fetch me.

"I-I...I'm sorry Cloudeyes..." I stutter out. "I just...couldn't find any prey?"

Even to my own ears it sounded like a pretty lame lie. Cloudeyes didn't seem convinced either.

"Tinypaw," she growled again, and I was once more ashamed for what I hadn't done.

"I'm sorry, Cloudeyes..." I said defeated. I wasn't even sure what I was apologizing for.

My foster mother scowled and sniffed, and without a moments notice pounced a bit away and popped up with a still LIVING mouse in her jaws. I winced internally. I couldn't even hunt right.

Then the old she-cat stood in front of me. tartled, I didn't understand what Cloudeyes wanted when she placed the live mouse in front of me, paw on it's tail.

"Take this back to Clawstar. This is as fresh as it gets."

I gingerly nibble the scruff of the mouse to pick it up and Cloudeyes scowls at my tenderness. She was still my mother, but obviously wasn't happy with me today.

We were padding off moments later and the walk back to the Clan was silent, only broken by the occasional snapping twig. Cats ignored us as we entered camp as they were all eating though few spared us a glance. My own stomach rumbled as I remembered my punishment of no food.

Cloudeyes paused me by Clawstar's den. Turning, she whispered, "My sweet kit, be careful."

I nodded and entered the large dark cave that was the Leader's Den. Clawstar was waiting patiently in the shadows.

"Sir," I begin, cowering. "I'm sor-"

I didn't get a chance to finish. My minuscule body was slammed into the hard den floor by Clawstar's weight and hastily I struggled but kept the live mouse between my teeth. I felt a bite on my short hind leg and struggled.

"Idiot," the hiss echoed in my ear. "Tinypaw, you pitiful wrench! Where's my meal? You're late."

The weight disappeared and I stood hesitantly, bowing. I put the mouse on the ground with one paw on its tail, keeping it from running away.

Clawstar sniffed and grabbed the mouse, brutally ripping it apart live as it screamed. I felt bad for it.

After, he wiped the blood from his face with his lips and gave me a crooked smirk. "It was fine. I'm surprised you could do anything right. Now, go fetch Runningstream. She's not been taken as mate yet and is pretty, and with Darkeye dying last battle, I need a new she-cat. Go."

I made my retreat, trying to hide my tears. Runningstream was a gorgeous blue-grey she-cat who was the aunt to Crashpaw, Lunarpaw and Daisypaw. Despite her heritage, she was kind and quiet. She didn't speak to me, but had never insulted me either. I felt bad being the messenger to send her to her ruin. Clawstar would surely corrupt her. The tom went through she-cats like mice. Just gobbled them up and left the remains.

I found her by the fresh kill pile chatting with some golden tom. I'd not cared to ever learn everyone's name, as there was about 35 cats in the Clan with more kits on the way. Half of them were probably Clawstar's though he would never admit to cheating with other she-cats.

"Runningstream," I called. The she-cat turned at the sound of her name.

She tilted her face elegantly, blinking her blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Clawstar wants you!" I squeaked. Runningstream's face fell. "In his den. Now."

The golden tabby male next to her squeaked. "But I was going to ask her to be my mate!"

There was a gasp. I stayed quiet, frowning. Only Clawstar would break a partnership of love.

Runningstream left. The male crawled away, leaving his half eaten meal. I shifted and looked down at the ground. Why was I always the bad guy?

I shook away the thoughts. They'd do me no good.

I suddenly realized it was almost time for the midday Territory Patrol. I winced. My mangled back leg was stinging after Clawstar's treatment, and though I didn't use that leg with it being too short, I knew it would be a bother on the Patrol. There was nothing I could do though. Our old Medicine Cat had recently died, and her Apprentice, Tallstem, had been very busy as of late getting used to being the only Medicine Cat around. I knew he had no time for petty wounds. I would be fine.

Just then, a call sounded throughout the Clan. I looked over my shoulder to see the Clan Deputy, Shadedsoul. He was actually my brother, I knew that much, though no one in the Clan knew I was related to him or Clawstar but Cloudeyes and the Medicine Cat. The tom hated me too. He couldn't understand how he was related to a cat like me.

The big broad black tom strutted over, collecting cats as he went. Eventually, he got to me.

"Tinypaw," he grunted, a scowl on his face. "Clawstar had ordered you be of use today on Patrol. And though it's unlikely that you will not mess something up, I will do my best to keep you in line. Come,"

We headed out of Camp. Along with us was a thin orange tabby tom named Sunfur and a slick moving silver tabby she-cat named Brightmoon. The she-cat was rather flirty and obnoxious around Shadedsoul and I found it annoying. The tom had enough lovers already.

Speak of the Devil. "Shadedsoul," Brightmoon swayed her hips. "You're just so perfect at this leader stuff. You're going to be an amazing leader and FATHER some day you know."

The black tom eyed her with a sly grin. "Yes. And I'd love to have a pretty she-cat at my side when I do. What do you think of Firelight?"

I stifled a laugh. Brightmoon's face was priceless. Firelight was her younger sister of another litter.

"Right," she squeaked, then stayed silent as we headed near Windclan border.

My heart leaped. Maybe I'd see Foxpaw!

But we turned, and my feelings dropped. And then my leg began to throb as we headed through the wetland trees where I was this morning, except we were going a different direction.

Shadedsoul suddenly stopped. He scented the air. "Do you smell that?"

And I did. Tangy, full of anger and drive. It was an animal that I feared greatly.

Dog.

And then it was on us. A big, long legged mutt with long jaws and sharp teeth. It was easily double all three of our weight, and was already snapping and barking.

I shrieked and backed up. Sunfur and Shadedsoul bolted out of the way but poor Brightmoon was left for dead as the dog's jaws closed Around her middle and shook. Hard.

I heard screaming and bones cracking. Shadedsoul hastily yelled, "Attack!" and leaped at the animals face. Sunfur next. I stood frozen by a shady tree, terrified for my life.

More screams. My eyes flashed. This was horrifying! I made an attempt to join, but when the dog turned to me I retreated. Sunfur was on its back and Shadedsoul was clawing at the dog's belly. Brightmoon was thrown moments later into the bushes, and to be helpful I bolted over while the others still fought.

It wasn't good. Brightmoon was barely alive. Her middle was crushed and even I could tell her spine was broken. BLOOD poured up from her throat to her mouth and she hacked, eyes glazed with fear. I hesitantly licked her ears to calm her but the hurt she-cat merely failed. It was weak.

Moments later, the toms came to Brightmoon's side. I assumed they chased off the dog.

No one said anything as the she-cats breathing slowed to a stop and she shuttered once before going still.

Brightmoon of Shadowclan was dead.

But then, Shadedsoul turned to me, eyes filled with rage.

"This is YOUR fault!"

Review for next chapter!


	4. Message

Welcome, readers! Samantha R here! I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter at AT All which was really disappointing. I'm thinking you guys just don't really care for this story and that maybe I should just...quit. I mean, if it's not popular, why bother, right? I'm sending this message out to see who actually cares. Give me your feedback and that will decide the fate of ALSSL.

Hope you guys make the right choice,

Samantha R

XOXO


	5. Chapter 3

Hey people! Guess what? The story shall continue! Though I would appreciate some reviews. Also, another thing, is that my friend's story was copied by someone else without permission and I was in a really bad mood, because I HATE it when someone takes credit for something they didn't do. That's why I started with the whole, "Nobody appreciates my writing so I should just quit or someone will steal it!" thing. You guys are great though, and that's been taken care of, so...Without further adoo...

READ THE CHAPTER! AND REVIEW! BECAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS! They are yummy...yeah...om nom nom...

...

(Slight recap)

"This is YOUR fault!"

Shadedsoul's screech tore at my ears like a swarm of bees, and I knew what was coming before it even happened.

I was pushed to the ground, my head knocking off a hard rock, making my vision spin. Weight crashed into me and I gasped. Long claws dug into my fur, itching to tear flesh, and I felt blood bleed down my ear where teeth bit. At first, I struggled, pain blinding me, but logic came through and I went limp, allowing myself to be beaten. Fighting would only make it worse.

"You rat!" Shadedsoul's voice cut through my haze as another claw tore over my back, ripping out clumps of fur. "You pathetic, weeping rat! You let your own Clanmate _die _at the paws of a ruthless dog because you were scared! She's dead, you wimp! DEAD!"

Each word equaled a bite, and before long I was begging for him to stop, though I didn't struggle anymore than I had to to get my mouth to air as I was being mauled.

"Please!" I choked. I was sick at my own weakness. "I know! But I-I couldn't move! And it was so big! The-The dog, it.." My voice trailed off into a howl when Shadedsoul found the bite marks his father, Clawstar, had left on my hind leg.

_Like father, like son, I suppose,_ I thought bitterly. Both cruel and wicked, knowing just where and when to cause the most pain. It was funny in a sick way.

I could feel blood soaking my white fur, warm and sticky, staining it crimson. My blood.

"Stop," I mewl. "Stop it, please...please..."

Shadedsoul seemed to think about this for a moment, as he paused his attack, and then leaned down, whispering, "Be careful what you wish for, Tinypaw. You're gonna pay for this, and when you do, you won't be begging to live. You'll be begging for _death!"_

I whimpered, and Shadedsoul got off my back. Too weak to do much else, I curled up, shaking with fear. What would he do?

"What now?" Sunfur burst out. I had forgotten he was there. The tom was a very stealthy cat.

"You carry Brightmoon, and I'll help. The rat is too weak to move and I'm not carrying her, so when we get back to Camp we'll get someone to come and get her. She'll die of her injuries, if we're lucky."

I made a noise of discomfort, but it was ignored. How could they just leave me here? Shadedsoul was right. Without a Medicine Cat I'll probably die of blood loss! And worse, I'd die at the paws of my own Clanmate's, and to a lesser degree, my own _brother!_ It was not a promising situation.

But before I could protest, Brightmoon was being carried off and Shadedsoul and Sunfur were padding away without a second glance. I whined. I was going to die at this rate! My vision was already blurry from lack if blood flow, and my entire body ached. I could tell my back was shredded and that my hind leg was torn up, and that wasn't even counting the several random nicks and cuts along my ears and sides. I felt weak, and rightfully so.

_Starclan, _I silently prayed, _Is this my fate? To live a life of pain and then to die young, all alone in the shadows of the trees, sodden with blood and the wetland rain? Have I no purpose? No meaning? No value? Am I as disposable as they say I am? _

_No! _a voice called back to me._ Dear, you're more important than you realize. Have hope. Have faith. Have LOVE._

Too tired to be surprised or to respond to the mysterious voice, I went limp, though I silently prayed for a miracle as my eyes fluttered closed.

And maybe I did have some luck, because before my sight disappeared, I glimsed a patch of scarlet fur as bright as the sun, and a pair of warm brown eyes staring into mine.

_Foxpaw,_ I recognized with a small smile. _My savior..._

Then everything went black.

...

_Shorter than usual, but gimme a break! I DID update..._

_Review for next chapter because I know everyone hates cliffhanger!_


	6. Chapter 4

Hey readers! We're gonna have a bit of a change up today. This chapter is going to be from Foxpaw's P.O.V because I feel like no one really got his personality. He's supposed to be the handsome male who's gracious and humble but fierce to protect his friends and family and hates being lied to or backstabbed. So later in the story can you people tell me how I made him out to be? It'd be great if you did.

This is more of a teaser than anything, so sorry about that. I just really didn't want to make another chapter yet but I wanted to write, so...yeah.

Another thing. A few people have requested OC's in this story, and the fact that they asked for MY story to represent them is just great. You guys rock. Especially Snowblossom0904 and Featherpool16. Thanks for that guys.

That brings me to a competition like thingy. 50th reviewer gets any OC they choose in this, MY, story. It can be a friend of a certain characters, a family member, some cats' kitten, ect. Except Tinypaw because her kits are all named and I already have an OC kitten going for her. Anyways, it's whatever you choose. Members PM the description and name of the cat if you win and I will put it through.

That's all, I suppose. So here, read your tease chapter!

...

Foxpaw's P.O.V

"Foxpaw, what have I told you about having to _always _have every possible herb stacked up? We're out of water reed again and I told you to get some earlier! To be a Medicine Cat you always have to be prepared and you never seem to listen to anything I s-"

Sighing, I patiently wait for my Mentor to stop speaking before I yelp out, "Stubstem, I DID get the water reed! But then we used it on Beavertooth's gashes, remember? It was to keep the wound from drying out since we couldn't find any creek salt to powder it with and we didn't have cobwebs to wrap it."

My Mentor shakes her grey pelt before spitting, "Well, we're out of reed again, so go get some!"

Frowning, I mutter, "I went to Shadowclan today already. I'm not sure they'll be happy if I go into their territory again.

Stunstep just cackles out, "Go! Out of my Medicine Cat Den!"

I swiftly turn and slither of the thick bushes that made a supposed Medicine Cat Den. Our Clan was all filled with actually several Warrior Den's and a big Nursery and there was little room for a Medicine Den, so we were shoved in a little dug up hole between three fat bushes and an overhanging willow tree that protected us from weather. It was pitiful, but it worked.

I went to walk out of our Clan but was stopped by Cloudypaw, a silver tabby she-cat with a cute pink nose and neat paws. She was Stubstem's niece, and was a rather gorgeous example of the opposite gender. Once in between kithood and Apprentice time, we had something going on, but it was merely a kitten crush and never developed. When I became a Medicine Cat, we broke off our little experiment, and my feelings had long since faded, though Cloudypaw had admitted to still feeling something for me more than once.

"Foxpaw," she gushed out shyly. "I'm done with my duties today. Are you going to get more health stuff? I can come too and help, if you want."

The way she said "health stuff" put that idea off right away. I knew Cloudypaw wouldn't be able to tell a hawk from a chickadee let alone a certain herb.

"No thanks, Cloudypaw," I said politely. Curt. "I'm going to Shadowclan to get reeds myself in the wetland, so you won't want to come." I was right. Dirt or mud made her cringe. Cloudypaw hated anything altering her pretty appearance.

Before she could respond, I was out of the Clan and trotting away.


	7. Chapter 5

New chapter up people!

Read on...

...

Consciousness finally came to me and when it did I was met with two brown eyes staring back at me.

"Hey," says Foxpaw. "You alright?"

I gasped and jumped so suddenly that my entire frame wracked with pain. Whimpering, I lay back down.

"D-Dog?" I say, confused and still out of it. "What...?"

Foxpaw frowns and nudges my head and I'm suddenly aware of how close we are. I feel my pelt heat up and look away.

"I do smell dog," the reddish tom states. "But that was a while ago and it's fading. You're Clan should have come and got you by now. Did you not come with someone?"

I think and everything comes back. The dog, Brightmoon's death, Shadedsoul beating me...Everything. I shiver and before thinking about it, blurt out, "Yeah, but my Clan doesn't care."

There's a moment of silence, and then I realize what I said.

"I mean, um," I mutter. "That they, uh...Er..."

"Your Clan _should _care!" Foxpaw yelps. "I'm a Medicine Cat Apprentice from another Clan and I cared! I cared because you're an injured she-cat in need of help!"

I bristle. "It's not that bad.."

Foxpaw cools. "Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But you didn't answer my question."

I blink. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

The question takes me completely off guard. No cat had ever asked me that before. A simple question, yet meaning so much.

"Yeah," I murmur, a wisp of a smile on my lips. "I'm...I'm alright. Thanks to you."

And then for some reason I'm blushing so hard I swear my pelt is going to become as red as Foxpaw's. Said tom just gives me a weird look and I find myself staring at him. Seeing I'm caught, I blush harder, shaking in embarrassment.

Foxpaw leans over and I flinch away, but he just adjusts a bandage I didn't see was on my hind leg, which is now wrapped up.

"As long as you're okay," he states slowly. Then, "I fixed you up as best as I could without a Medicine Cat Den. You were injured pretty badly and I'm surprised you woke up so early."

"Thanks, Foxpaw," I whisper, and then duck my head. Why am I acting like this?

He starts. "How did you...Oh!" Foxpaw then blinks. "I never did get your name...?"

I give him a shy smile and immediately start feeling my fur heat up again. "It's T-Tinypaw..."

The red tom is oblivious to my feelings. "That's a fitting name," he states, then his ears flicker. "I mean, you're just...small, compared to me."

I grunt, shake my head and stand up slowly. Foxpaw surprises me by helping me get up.

"S'fine," I say. "I'm used to it."

Foxpaw just frowns again, then says "Alright. Let's get you up, okay? Really slow."

"Huh?" I say dazed, and then I realize that I'm completely out of it. My head is throbbing, my chewed leg aches, and my heart is beating so fast I don't know what...

What, what?

_Sleep,_ something says.

And I suddenly think that's a great idea.

...

Foxpaw's P.O.V

The small white she-cat in front of me suddenly goes limp so I nudge her. She doesn't wake.

"You're one funny she-cat, Tinypaw," I say aloud. "Happy one moment and bristling the next."

And it's true. First she was confused, the curious, then angry, and then suddenly very tired. I considered diagnosing her with bi-polar syndrome, but then decided to just write it off as a side affect from all the blood loss. Besides, if she fainted, she obviously lost more blood than I thought.

"Now, I have to figure out a way to get you back to your Clan," I murmur, leaning down. But that's when I really see Tinypaw up close.

Her face is more boxy than the usual cats, but it gives her a foreign look. A slender tooth is poking out from under her top lip, but I feel as if it makes her look fierce. Her ears are tilted oddly, but it again gives her a foreign look. The only real problem is her hind leg, which is twisted up awkwardly. I figured her leg was probably the reason she was teased, as she had mentioned.

"You have a beauty that is exotic to these lands." I breathe to unhearing ears. And I think it's true. This she-cat, with all her her weirdness and emotion changes and different forms, had captured my attention.

_And attraction, _a tiny voice in my head whispers. But I shake it away. Not only was I a Medicine Cat, I was from a different Clan, and cats were forbidden to mate in these circumstances.

_What about the lost love stories of Spottedleaf and Fireheart?_

I find myself giving a sad smile the air in the wetland around me. I had long since been told the kit-tales of the long lost love between the fiery Warrior and the caring Medicine Cat. In kithood, I had loved the story, but as I grew older and heard the real version of what happened, I realized what a tragic tale it was.

Though it felt like just yesterday my mother was chatting on about lost lovers in the olden-days...

_"Let me tell you a story," my mother, Oceanside, had said._

_"What of?" I asked. _

_"A tale of love," Oceanside breathed. "And what it can do to you."_

_I had furrowed my brow, but nodded. "Okay."_

_Oceanside smiled and began to tell the tale._

_"Long, long ago," she started. "Before the Clans even moved here, a young kittypet had joined Thunderclan-"_

_"Kittypet? What?" I screeched. Oceanside nodded._

_"Yes. A kittypet. And this kittypet was a tom named Rusty. The leader back then, uh, Bird...Boar...Er, Bluestar, she seen something in him and allowed Rusty to join her Clan, despite every cats distress against it. Later, he was named Firepaw."_

_I piped up. "Fire? Red fire? Like how I'm red?"_

_Oceanside giggled. "Yes, Foxkit. He was red like you. Anyways, the Medicine Cat in Thunderclan, Spot..Spottedleaf, she seen something in him too. It was forbidden, but as she got to know Firepaw better, she fell in love with him. He in turn fell for her too. They were in love, and later Spottedleaf got pregnant, though she told not Firepaw or anyone. This caused her hormones to go all maternal, and one moon, while the Clan was at a Gathering, she attacked a loner tom that had been abusing a kit. The tom killed her."_

_I was startled. "What?! B-But she had a mate, And kits..and...and..."_

_Oceanside nodded and continued. "Firepaw came back and found her body, and was filled with grief, though he couldn't say why and couldn't even cry because then others would figure out that they had been mates. Later, he took on a new mate, a Warrior by the name of Sandstorm, but she was more of an excuse than anything. Firepaw grew up, became Firestar, and his first kit, mothers by Sandstorm, was named Leafkit, after Spottedleaf, because even after all that time, he still loved her."_

_I was weeping silently now. "Momma, why would you tell me that? Firestar was supposed to have Spottedleaf as a mate and be happy and...and.."_

_Oceanside had cuddled me. "Foxkit, I told you that story to tell you that life isn't always fair, and since I know you want to be a Medicine Cat, to also show you the consequences if you ever fell in love and it was forbidden. You must be taught these things, my kit, to prepare."_

I shook myself out of the memory and realized the sun was setting and that I still needed to get Tinypaw back Shadowclan Camp. Grabbing her scruff and hauling her limp body onto my back, I shake until she's on firmly. Then I turn to the wicked curled trees in front on me that make up the edge of the Shadowclan forest. Seeing how shady the path is, I wonder how I'll be able to see.

Oh well.

I step into the darkness.

...

_REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!_


	8. Chapter 6

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome! But I have sad news...**

**I'm going to have to pause ALSSL for a bit. :( I'm going on a camping trip with my sister and won't be able to write for a bit. That's why this chapter is kinda short. I'm rushing. I promise I'll write when I get back though! It's only for two weeks. Then we'll be back on schedule. And maybe, if I get enough reviews, I'll post a quick chapter before I go. :P**

**On with the chapter...**

**...**

(3rd person P.O.V.)

Foxpaw stood warily outside the entrance of Shadowclan Camp. It was just two trees, wound around each other, hanging over a path, along with several Bramble bushes blocking the entrance, but it wasn't that that made him hesitate.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say. _Hey, I brought back your half-dead Clanmate that you forgot,_ just didn't seem polite. But then again, this was Shadowclan. Who knew how they would respond? And he also wasn't sure how to approach. Should he just walk in? Or should he dump off Tinypaw and just leave?

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, the red tom didn't need to contemplate any longer. A trio of blue-grey cats that all looked like siblings walked out of the brambles, pausing their conversation and staring at him in shock.

_Here we go,_ though the red tom.

"Hey!" one of the cats shrieked. It was a snarky looking she-cat. "What are you doing in Shadowclan territory?"

_Odd,_ thought Foxpaw. _I figured they'd attack first._

He wasn't disappointed though. Moments later one of the blue-grey toms knocked him over, rolling and crashing around him under the other cats paws. There was a snarl above the reddish tom and he craned his neck to see his attacker.

The blue-grey tom growled. "Who're you? What have you done to...to our Clanmate!?"

Foxpaw frowned, not understanding, but then understanding dawned in his eyes and he began to yelp out. "N-No! She was hurt, and I'm a Medicine Cat Apprentice from Windclan, so I-"

He was silenced by a thwack to his head. The "Blue Trio" as he dubbed them all chuckled and he grunted in frustration. Why wouldn't they let him speak!?

One of the cats spoke up. Foxpaw though it was the she-cat. "Lunarpaw, whattah we do?"

Another voice. Most likely the second tom. "Crashpaw, you hold him. He's a Medicine Cat, so he's weak, but don't let your guard down anyways. Me and Daisypaw here will go get Clawstar."

Great. Clawstar. The Shadowclan leader.

The cats were gone, and then back just as quickly. Foxpaw scented another tom.

"What's going on here?" A voice bellowed. "Crashpaw?"

The tom holding down Foxpaw, most likely Crashpaw, growled. "We've got a tresspasser. Probably a spy. He took out Tinypaw not that that's a surprise, and got here. Me, Lunarpaw and Daisypaw got him but he won't speak."

"What?!" Foxpaw holwed in surprise. "You wouldn't let me speak! And I didn't take out Tinypaw! She was left out by Windclan And there was a dog-"

"That you lead into our territory?" Clawstar snarled. "I'll be speaking with Breezestar about this, Windclan spy. Tresspassing, attacking a loner Shadowclan SHE-cat that's barely out of kithood, AND has a disability, plus you probably stole our prey, and tried to spy on my Clan...The list goes on!"

Foxpaw wiggled desperately now, and shook off Crashpaw for a moment. Standing, he tried to keep his voice level. "You are mistaken, Clawstar. Tinypaw was attacked by a dog, and I was looking for water reed, because I'm a Medicine Cat Apprentice you see, so I saw her-"

The she-cat that was off to the side squeaked. "You took advantage of her! I knew it! That poor, innocent she-cat! She'll have your kits now, and they'll be Half-Clan, and never be accepted, and it's all because you-"

A whine from Tinypaw, who was slumped on the ground, paused the accusations as every cat looked to her as she began to wake.

"Crashpaw, secure this tom as a prisoner in a separate den." Said Clawstar suddenly. Foxpaw went to protest, but was cut off. "Daisypaw, take Tinypaw and bring her to the Medicine Cat Den. Lunarpaw, alert Cloudeyes of Tinypaw's condition. Her mate, Acornshell, too, though they probably won't care. I'll gather the Clan for a meeting."

The cats did as told without question, and as Foxpaw was dragged into Shadowclan Camp, several cats stared at him in awe.

"Wait!" he gasped out. "I didn't hurt Tinypaw! It was the dog! A-And you can't just keep me prisoner! It's, it's, ack!"

Foxpaw's pleads were ignored as he was dragged into a small den. Crashpaw swatted his head so hard it made him see stars for a second before he went limp, exhausted.

_This is not good,_Foxpaw thought with dread. _Not good at all._


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey! Got a SUPER LONG chapter for ya before I go camping! But firstly, I wanted to say a few things-**

**First, the Guest Reviews. I got a whole bunch of them at one time and though I don't like to accuse, I'm pretty sure it was the same person and then another guest who just happened to review at that time, and because this one guest reviewed, the review number went up to 47 and a few on the messages from the guests were like "I hope I'm the 50th" and then there was a singular review from Snowpeltplaysmc who I think the other guest who just happened to review at that time. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, thank you for reviewing and loving this story, but review ONCE per chapter unless you point out sometime crucial, like Featherpool16 did when she told me I posted the same chapter twice(Thanks for that, girl. I fixed it now!), because the competition for the OC would be unfair if you all reviewed like 20 time until ya got to 50. That's just mean. And unfair to all the honest reviewers.**

**Secondly, the OC competition. Featherpool16 and and I think it was...Snowflower or something?(sorry person! I don't remember your name and can't find your PM to me anywhere so you'll have to PM me your character again or just review it to me.) both requested OC's in this story a while back, so I'm giving them each one already. **

**(message to Snowy(still don't know your name)and Featherpool16: You guys CAN'T join the 50 Review Competition because you already have OC's. If you wanna change them, just PM me again and tell me your changes. I'll work them in.**

**Thirdly: Chapter updates. With school coming up in september, I am going to have lots of homework. Plus, I'm joining hip hop, with home-practice and practicing for competitions going with it, and I'm going in soccer which I'll be playing in my free time as goalie, (yes, I'm a sporty tom-boy who likes soccer and hardcore music. It happens.). am also going to be training a new Senegal parrot I just rescued through BBH Animal Rescue, and he's really scared of everything and has been abused. Me, being an animal lover and wannabe avian veternarian, will be spending a lot of time with him and adjusting him to his new life, and won't have a lot of time to update. And when I do, it will be like every few weeks. :( Sorry for any sadness. That's just how it is. I have a life too, and though I love writing for you guys, I love doing sports and dancing and training exotic parrots more.**

**That is all. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. You might be the 50th!**

**...**

I awoke with a pounding headache. My body felt sore and I wanted just curl up and be sick, but,.as everything came back to be, I resisted the urge and opened my eyes to the view of the Medicine Cat Den.

It wasn't much. Clawstar had said we didn't need Medicine Cats and that Warriors should put up with wounds and be proud of their scars, but the Clan had protested and the compromise was that the Medicine Cats still learn to battle, but treat wounds MOST of the time. That also included the Medicine Cat Den being put into the smallest possible place: a wide crevice between two boulders that led down farther into the ground where medical supplies lay. It was hardly big enough for four full grown cats, but I was small so it was large enough for me to be comfortable.

Yawning, I glanced around. I was the only cat here, though I could faintly smell my adopted mother, Cloudeyes, and her mate, who didn't like me that much, Acornshell. It wasn't that the tom was rude, but he always seemed to stare at me and give me looks I couldn't decipher so I figured he just didn't like me but put up with me because Cloudeyes was my adopted parent.

Slowly, I stood, taking in my injuries. My hind leg was bandaged, and I wasn't sure if it was Vineleaf, Shadowclan's Medicine Cat, or Foxpaw's work. It was neat, and wrapped up with some kind of big leaf and a strip of cobwebs.

Wait. Where was Foxpaw?

I couldn't remember much after I passed out, only yelling and cats screeching, and that was faded, like a dream I couldn't see or hear in. I only knew that Foxpaw got me here, and something happened to him.

What if he had been killed?

_No! They wouldn't kill Foxpaw! Shadowclan may be cold but they weren't completely evil and merciless!_

_...Were they?_

**_Clawstar is._**

I shook. What if Clawstar had killed Foxpaw? The sweet, polite, oblivious-to-my-feelings tom? The handsome red fox that haunted my heart? The saviour from Windclan who could have sacrificed himself for me?

Dead?

I breathed in short pants. Foxpaw couldn't be dead! I had to find him!

Ignoring my stinging cut up back and torn hind leg, I crawled out of the Medicine Cat Den, only to come face-to-face with Cloudeyes.

"Mouse!" she squeaked the nickname. "You're awake! You've been out for days! Vineleaf said that awful Windclan tom did a number on you, and when I saw you, I didn't know what to think. Acornshell seemed worried to, though he won't admit it, and-"

I cut her off. "Cloudeyes, tell me, where is Foxpaw?"

My adopted mother cocked her head. "Who?"

"Red fur, brown eyes, fluffy tail, white streaked chest?" I said quickly. I was surprised by my own boldness. Where did this come from? Usually I was too afraid to talk let alone question.

Cloudeyes' eyes became big and pity filled, much to my confusion. "Don't worry, Mouse. That mean tom won't hurt you any more. He's already been dealt with."

My face blanked, and my usual stutter came back. "W-What? What do you mean?"

"Foxpaw's been beaten and then sent back to Breezestar for punishment for spying and attacking and hunting on Shadowclan territory."

I pulled back. What kind of accusations were those? My mind was reeling.

Punishment.

Beaten.

On Shadowclan territory.

Sent back.

It all balled up until I screeched, "WHAT?"

I couldn't even think straight. Foxpaw saved me. He was kind. Polite. Even CARING. How could he have done such things? Had he lied when he said he was on Shadowclan territory with good reason? Had he just seen me as a pathetic kit and made an excuse he knew I would believe? How could I be so naive?

Cloudeyes looked startled. "Yes. He was found guilty of hunting on Shadowclan by the left over eaten frog in the wetlands, and he was found guilty of spying when he was hiding in our brambles, and he was beaten for attacking our Warriors when trying to escape. Then we got Windclan to come and get him and they've promised to punish him and to say sorry and to punish Foxpaw further they gave us his mother's newest batch of kits."

I was shocked. Foxpaw had all been a lie? And had been beaten? And punished? And since when did Clans just _give up kits?_

"Beaten?" I gasped out. "Spying? Attacking? Hurt?" Then I choked on just air. "Kits?"

Cloudeyes gave a tight smile that seemed forced. "It's all been taken care of. And yes, kits. No other Clan knows of the exchange, and the kits will be raised here, so they won't know anything either. Runningstream will nurse them as she has pre-milk."

I gasped, remembering the pretty grey she-cat. "Isn't she Clawstars mate?"

Cloudeyes nodded. "Mmmm-hmmm. She's pregnant with his kits. She's going to nurse the Windclan kits because she already has pre-milk."

I just nodded. But on the inside, I was crying. That poor she-cat had been bred by some tom she didn't even love, while her true love stood on the sidelines. It must be torture for them both.

"I'm pregnant too."

I looked up in surprise. "What?"

Cloudeye gave a girlish giggle, which wasn't like her at all, considering she was triple as old as me. "Yes. I didn't think it could happen again, considering my last litter," She was speaking of her miscarriage. "But it did. And now I can't wait to have some tiny brown-dapple kits running around."

"I thought you had a litter before me?" I murmured.

Cloudeyes suddenly looked glazed and tired as she looked down. "Yes. I did. Tumblekit and...and T-Tinykit. Both were black like me, not dapple brown like Acornshell, and neither made it a moon. They were...too tiny to survive."

It all made sense then. I had been named in memory of a lost kit of Cloudeyes. And I knew I should of felt betrayed as it seemed I had just been a replacement, but instead, I felt happy.

"I'm really honoured, Cloudeyes," I say quietly, just then seeing we were still just outside the Medicine Cat Den and several cats were moving about their business around us. "Thank you. But now today I've had much shock, and...I would just like to rest."

Cloudeye flicked her ears and nudged me back between the rocks to go sleep in the Medicine Cat Den. "Go rest, then, Tinypaw. I'll get Vineleaf to check on you later."

I just nodded. With the shock of Foxpaw being a lie, Clawstar's coming kits and me being named after a dead kit, there was nothing I had to say.

I just needed to rest. And hope for the best.

**There ya have it! The last chapter for a few weeks. If the 50th review comes tomorrow morning, or tonight, I'll put out a congradulation chapter quickly to whoever it is. **

**And keep in mind of all the new kits. None have colors or names yet, and ANY could become one of the OC's, though I suppose the winner COULD bring in an adult cat. Or they could tell me the names and colors and I could surprise them with whoever's kit it becomes. Either way, the winner gets an OC.**

Now, review. The sooner you do, the faster we know who the winner is. NOW GO!

**REVIEW!**


	10. THANK YOU!

_**50 reviews! I'm so proud, and happy, and want to thank all the guests and Fanfiction members that got me here. You guys are absolutely amazing. I really couldn't have gotten here without you all by my side, urging me on. Even when I let myself and you guys down, you didn't give up, and TOLD, not ASKED, me to keep going because this story was going great. And it still is, thanks to you all. So, just...thank you. :)**_

_**Onto another topic: The 50th reviewer was Hollyleaf for life! Congradulations, Holly! For being the 50th reviewer, you get an OC of your choice! And, although you sent one to be in a review, I'd like to get to know the character a little better~**_

_**Please include:**_

_**Name: **_

_**Age: (kit, paw, warrior, ect.)**_

_**Parents/where he/she came from: Acornshell and Cloudeyes/Clawstar and Runningstream/Foxpaw's Mother's newborn kits/A rogue kit that (insert character name) takes care of/A kit that was found/ect.**_

_**Gender(male/female?):**_

_**Markings(specific):**_

_**Eye color(I'm from Canada and "color" is spelled that way):**_

**_Personality(shy, outgoing, kind, resentful, likes to laugh, hates to talk, ect.):_**

**_Friend of: The "Blue Trio", Cloudeyes/Acornshell, Tinypaw, ect._**

**_Crush/romantic intrest(doesn't need one, but if you want can have one): _**

**_Loves to(eat mice, play in the rain, share tongues, ect.):_**

**_Is enemies/rivals of: _**

**_Morals/beliefs(Believes in Starclan, doesn't believe in an afterlife, is a follower of Clawstar, hates Clawstar, ect.):_**

**_Wants to become/life dream(become a kittypet, become a Warrior, become a Medicine Cat, ect.)_**

**_Social dreams(get a mate, have lots of friends, stay single, have 6 kits, ect.):_**

**_...And anything else you want to include, Holly(can I call you that?). Just PM the details and information and I shall create your OC'._**

**_One last thing to everyone else though:_**

**_Cloudeyes and Acornshell are having kits! And I need names...:)_**

**_The first three people to review this chapter(unless it's Featherpool16, Snowy(sorry still don't know your name), or Hollyleaf for life) get to have their own OC as one of CloudxAcorn's kits! Give the same info above but please don't go crazy with the colors-Acornshell is dapple brown regular hair with amber eye and Cloudeyes is short haired black with white patches around her eyes, so don't tell me that one of their kits is going to be a fluffy grey tom with purple eyes and has the ability to fart rainbow colored gas that smells like cherry bubblegum and burb the lyrics to "The Prince of Bel-Air" theme song in a French accent on cue. That's just wrong, people. It's just wrong. So don't do it._**

**_Thank you all!_**

**_:)_**


	11. Chapter 8

Hey!** It's me AGAIN! With all the excitement, I couldn't go camping for two weeks without posting ONE MORE chapter for you all! It's going to be a less action-filled one, but it includes a visit from a "mysterious white star-Clan cat". *wink wink* PLUS...A PROPHECY! It sucks though...don't hate it too bad! I tried. :/**

**Here we go!**

**...**

_It was dark. I felt like I was sort of awake, and yet, I wasn't. It was like I was floating, oblivious to the world even though consciousness was well within my grasp._

"Tinypaw..."

_The voice startled me, and I shot up. The first thing I realised was that I could see. With BOTH of my eyes. My once clouded grey and blind eye was as bright and clear as the other one, blinking at the new found sight. I was in a clear, grassy field. How had this happened?_

_I stepped forward, and, feeling something was off, looked behind me. There, as straight and sturdy as the rest, was my hind leg. It wasn't twisted or half-sized. It was perfect. All white and fluffy like the rest of me. I was in shock._

"Am I dead?"_ I whispered to the air, too freaked to know what to say. How had I gotten my sight and leg back? I must be dead. It was the only explanation._

"Not dead, Dear. Just asleep."

_I yelped, turning forwards again. Right in front of me was a pure white she-cat, her fur as pure and radiant as the stars that gleamed over her pelt. She had bright ice blue eyes that seemed much too wise for her, as her face was delicate and young. She was beautiful._

"W-Who are you?"_ I stuttered fearfully, though the she-cat shown no hostile behavior. In fact, she seemed almost...caring._

"That is not of importance, Tinypaw." _she murmured with a smile that seemed almost sad. _"Though I will say we've met before. I've come to you from Starclan to warn you."

"From what?"_ I gasped, not even asking how she knew my name. _"What have I done to earn so much hurt and fear? And why am I not...deformed, as I was? What is this?"

_The she-cat closed her eyes briefly, sighing, then opened them. _"Dear Tinypaw. You've done nothing. It was your parents mistake that made you that way. You are in a place between Starclan and Earth right now, so your pelt and leg and eyes have changed back to as they were supposed to be. It's a gift, and a curse, because when you go back, you will be as you were before you came."

Shocked_ at the accusations at Snowfur, I had a sudden burn of unlikely anger. I growled, "_Snowfur did nothing! Clawstar was the fault! He killed her! She did not contribute to my misgivings!"

_I didn't even know what I babbling about, all I knew was that I was angry. How dare some random cat scorn Snowfur? I didn't even know her that we'll when I was a kit but I knew she loved me._

_The white she-cat stepped over and nudged my shoulder in what seemed a comforting way. I flinched._

"Your hurt burns like fire and strokes the flames up to the point of anger," _the white she-cat mewed. "_Alas, your life has not been easy, sweet Tinypaw, but you have been strong. And now, you must be strong again, for greed will soon poison the Clans, and you must help save them."

"I can't do anything. You've got the wrong cat." _I gasped out. My mind was whurring. What could I do? What was this cat talking about? _"I can't "save the Clans" or whatever. I'm Tinypaw. The weak, pitiful, ugly she-cat. Besides, the Clans are fine. There's nothing wrong."

_The she-cat gave another sad look. _"But there has. Kits aren't supposed to switch Clans. Medicine Cats aren't to be beaten. Leaders don't steal mates on the account of authority. It's wrong. It's not that order of things. You know that better than any cat, Tinypaw."

_She was right. I did. And I wanted it to stop. But there was nothing will could do. I wasn't cut out for it._

"I can't do anything," _I whimpered, my fear coming back and clouding my mind. _"This is too big. I'll never manage. What am I to do?"

"You won't be alone. Others will help you." _the she-cat said with a gentle smile, her frown disappearing. _"Do your best, Tinypaw, that's all you'll ever need to do. All questions can't be answered, even by a Starclan cat, but it will all work out in the end."

"What others?" _I yelped._ "I don't understand!"

_"_You will soon see, Tinypaw. All I can tell you is to trust your instincts and follow your heart." _the white cat mewed softly._

_I wanted to scream, to shout, but I didn't, because the next thing I knew I was falling through darkness I couldn't see through. I_ managed_ another question, though._

_"_Wait! You never told me your name!" _I called as I fell. Then I heard the white she-cat's voice around me, comforting._

**"Snow_ may be cold, but my love for you is not. Be strong, my kin, and_ awaken."**

****_ Then, there was the sounds of hundreds of voices, all the cats of Starclan, I knew, chanting the same words over and over._

**_Divided yet united by a twist of fate,_**

**_A fox and his tiny vixen will erase the hate,_**

**_They will come, with others too,_**

**_To destroy the evil that will bring all the Clans doom, _**

**_And when the sun awakens, it's glow alight,_**

**_The battling sides will end their fight,_**

**_Devastated, filled with despair,_**

**_The weeping souls will begin to repair,_**

**_And after feeling the fear, the pain, being torn,_**

**_White will have Red's first born,_**

**_And once again, united by fate,_**

**_The fox will feel joy along with his mate,_**

**_Shadows will be gone, and though dark secrets have been told,_**

**_The Clans will rise again, happy, and the hurt will become old,_**

**_But alas, tis not the end, as another story has yet to be told..._**

_And then...I heard nothing at all.__  
_


	12. Chapter 9

**OMG I'M BACK! Camping trip ended and I'M BACK! YAY! :)**

Before we start I have a message to the OC makers. Something CRAZY happened. Pebblethorn's beautiful she-kit has a crush on Clawstar, while the other two OC's(Guests and Hollyleaf for life's OC's)BOTH have a crush on Tinypaw! THIS IS SO DRAMATIC!

**OMG!**

**Also, the kits might be born in this chapter, so...let's just see.**

**READ ON!**

**...**

I awake with a gasp, panting. Looking around with fear, I notice I'm back in the Medicine Cat Den. Good. I'm safe.

"Tinypaw? Are you alright?"

I turn and through my fear scent I smell the familiarity of Cloudeyes and Acornshell.

"C-Cloudeyes?" I squeak. "The-The cat,she, it was..the..."

My mind is swirling. I'd met with a Starclan cat, who had given me a prophecy, that didn't make sense, and I...I...I had been beautiful.

I find myself glancing back at my twisted hind leg with my now hindered sight with sorrow. I was back to being ugly, weak Tinypaw.

"Tinypaw?"

I look over at my foster mother, realising now that I couldn't tell her about what I'd seen. Or any other cat either. It would only complicate things. Besides, I didn't understand it myself.

"Nevermind, Cloudeyes," I sigh. "Just a nightmare."

Cloudeyes leans over in the small cave-like space. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Alright." the black she-cat mews, before tilting her bead. "I have something to ask of you. Well, Acornshell does."

I glance over at the brown dappled tom. He's staring at me with that all-knowing gaze that freaks me out.

"Acornshell?" Cloudeyes' prompts when he says nothing. The dappled tom seems to come out of a daze when he hears his name.

"Oh. Yes," Acornshell says in his trademark rough voice. A battle back in the day had torn his vocals and his voice had become deeper and gruffer when it healed. "Tinypaw, mine and Cloudeyes kits will be born soon, and since Cloudeyes raised you as her kit, so I...I would like you to name a kit when it's born."

My eyes widened in surprise at the proposal. He wanted me to name one of his kits? "R-Really?"

Acornshell gave a small smile. "Yes." Then it was back to that all knowing gaze I never understood.

"I would love to!" I yelped in rare happiness. "Ohmygosh, do you mean it? I'd be honored!"

A gasp from Cloudeyes broke the conversation. "Um, Tinypaw? You might get to name a kit faster than you think."

I frowned. "Huh?" Oh. Wait.

"She's having the kits!" I screech, and Acornshell darts out of the rock crevice without a word, moments later bringing Vineleaf, the Medicine Cat.

Cloudeyes gives a yowl of pain and Vineleaf rushes over.

"Acornshell, wait outside. Tinypaw, go get me a twig and fast." she splattered out. "GO!"

I whined and ran out, immediately feeling the pain of my unsealed cuts. I ignored it though. I needed a stick!

I saw one in the grass, and picking it up quickly, and I scrambled back over to the Medicine Cat Den.

"Here!" I squealed. Cloudeyes was gasping with Vinetail leaning over her. "I got the stick!"

Vinetail scowled and passed Cloudeyes the stick, which she immediately bit into with a loud yowl.

"Get. These. Kits. OUT!" she screamed. I stepped back. Since when was Cloudeyes so demanding?

As if sensing my thoughts, the black she-cat howled. "I'll demand whatever I want!"

Oh boy.

...

It was after about an hour of screaming, yelling, pain and anger, that I got to meet the new additions to Shadowclan.

Three small kits lay curled up at Cloudeyes's stomach. They had drank, but had quickly fallen asleep after a few minutes of grooming from Cloudeyes. Now they dreamed peacefully, guarded with the love of a mother cat.

A sigh broken through the darkness. The sun had set long ago and I still stayed during the birth. I had yet to see the kits.

"Come here, Tinypaw," my foster mother called softly. Vineleaf moved away from the she-cat and backed out of the den, giving us some privacy.

I hesitantly moved closer. Acornshell still waited in vigil outside, so I would be the first to see the kits.

"H-How many?" I whispered, as if trying to not break the peaceful silence. "Are they okay?"

Cloudeyes gave another sigh as I leaned over, seeing four small kits. I didn't understand. Why did she keep sighing? They seemed fine to me.

"Cloudeyes?" I questioned. The old black she-cat shifted.

"Here, Tinypaw," Cloudeyes says. I look down at the kits again. "I'll show you the new additions."

I give a small smile and blinked downwards. There was a fuzzy little she-kit with light grey dapples and a grey underbelly and muzzle with darker patches around her eyes, which were an intelligent hazel, and next to her was a larger tom seemed a brown tabby, but his stripes were darker than usual and he had a black stripe going down his back and on his tail tip. Upon closer look, I saw he only had one brilliant amber eye.

"Oh," I say softly. "He..."

Cloudeyes gives a tiny shake of her head. "Yeah. He's...different, but he's strong. I know he'll be fine."

I give a sad smile, and turn my gaze to the next kit. It was another tom, but he was the palest of the bunch. His body was basically white with silver and grey swirls, and his eyes were a soft gold. He seemed the quietest.

Just then, Acornshell bounded into the den. Cloudeyes scowled, and the tom slowed to a stop.

"The kits, Cloudeyes," he grunted with his deep voice. "Are they alright? What about you? Was the birth fine?"

I moved so the tom could scooch over, and upon seeing his young, gave a happy smile.

"They're lovely," he breathed. "The dapple she-kit...she's Dapplekit."

Cloudeyes flicked her tail. "It was fine. There are some..long term affects, but the kits will live."

Acornshell frowned, and looked closer at the brown tom. Then he gasped. "Oh, my kit..."

I spoke up hesitantly. "I...I'd like to name him, if..If that offer is still up?"

The new parents looked surprised, and I flattened my ears in embarrassment. Then Acornshell hushed.

"Of course." he muttered. "Yes. Of course."

I bowed my head, then nudged the brown tomkit softly.

"Onekit."

Everyone in the cave seemed to relax and I smiled happily.

"That's fine, Tinypaw," Cloudeyes said. "And I think I'll name my other handsome tomkit Spiritkit."

I thought of the fourth kit I had seen. "What about the other kit?"

Cloudeyes seemed to freeze, and Acornshell looked away.

"He's dead. Stillborn." she whispered. I watched as she nudged a tiny black kit from her stomach fur. "I...I was going to name him Shadekit."

I gasped. "I'm sorry, Cloudeyes."

There was a collective silence, and then Cloudeyes sighed.

"Bad things happen, Tinypaw. But we go on. We go on because we know to find the happiness in the little things, and not the sorrowful in the bad things. We go on. Because it'll get better. It'll be okay."

And somehow, I knew she was telling the truth.


	13. Chapter 10

_Hey people! My name is Missy. Yeah. M-I-S-S-Y. Missy. That's my name. Short for Missouri. Make fun of my name, I _WILL _hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. Anyways, I'm writing in for Sammy, who just changed her penname AGAIN on this weird writing site, because she's too busy setting up her new parrot's cage to update on schedule. Honestly, I personally prefer and Quotev, but she likes Fanfiction and I've read the first few Warriors books, so...I'm just gonna write this chapter for her. Right now. So..Just...READ THE CHAPTER! AND tell me if I got the characters right. And if my writing is okay. It's different from Sammy's, I'm sure. But I think it'll be fine..._

_..._

The sun was just rising over the hills when I awoke. Unsurprisingly, I was still in the Medicine Cat Den. I had stayed with Cloudeyes all through the night just to keep watch and oddly enough, no cat had bothered me yet. Clawstar was to have a Clan meeting later though, after Patrol and Apprentice training, which I would be heading off to soon, despite my injuries.

Stretching, I arched my back and stood up, glancing over at Cloudeyes, who was sleeping soundly in the corner, curled up tightly around her kits. At the sight, I smiled to myself, wishing for my own. But I knew I could never have any. What tom would want me?

I sigh, shaking my head, and then exited the Medicine Cat Den, blinking upwards at the rising sun. Then I glanced around Camp, see several Warrior's making their way slowly out of their dens, including my Mentor, Rainyfur. The old grey tom seemed about as frail as a twig, ready to snap at any moment, but he was ruthless in battle and as rude as a rat. He was one of those cats that says exactly what their thinking, no matter how inappropriate. Just like his kits, Crashpaw, Lunarpaw and Daisypaw.

"Tinypaw!" he snaps upon seeing me. "What are you doing, standing there like a dead tree? You're supposed to be working, you useless runt! Get along, now! We're going go Windclan territory. Eat something now. No hunting on the trip."

I stumbled a bit at Rainyfur's words. We'd be going to Windclan territory? Perhaps I'd see Foxpaw! My heart pounded with glee, and then suddenly fear. What if he was too badly hurt to live? What if he died? Did he hate me?

Then I realised I was being foolish. Foxpaw had lied to me just to spy on my Clan. Why should I care if he died or if he hated me? There's no reason. I shouldn't even care. We barely knew each other.

_Denial..._something whispered in my mind. I shook my head, and then continued over to Rainyfur, cowering a bit as I got closer and as a horrible thought went through my head.

Did I love Foxpaw?

I suddenly froze. It all made sense. The way he always gave me butterflies in my stomach. The way I got all shy(more than usual)around him. The reason I felt so betrayed when he lied and Cloudeyes said...

"Wait!" I yelped. Rainyfur gave me a funny look, and I crouched submissively. "C-Can we wait a bit? I-I heard Claw-Clawstar is having a Clan meeting in a bit. Shouldn't we...uh...listen?"

Rainyfur curled his lips, then snorted. "Whatever. I don't wanna train little kitties that will just die in battle anyways. We'll stay, Tinykit."

I resisted the urge to correct him, tell him my name was Tinypaw, not Tinykit. It was annoying how everyone seemed to get it wrong. I didn't like it.

"Okay," I said instead. "I'll just...eat..then..."

Rainyfur didn't answer, just turned to the she-cat next to him(I didn't even know her name. I barely knew anyone in my Clan) and began a conversation about the difference between mice and sparrow. I wanted to ask why they'd compare the two, considering the fact that they were nothing alike, but didn't. It wasn't my place.

Instead, I snatched the only piece of prey that wasn't a bird(I hated feathers!) which happened to just be a cold, dead, hard mouse from the fresh kill pile that tasted too much like grass and dirt and something weird and tangy to be even remotely enjoyable. I figured it was because it was new-leaf, and all the plants were needed and fresh, so the prey would eat that instead of nuts and meat and bark, and then taste herb-like, but it just didn't seem right. Either way, I ate it having some weird tingly feeling as I got into the middle.

"Enjoying your meal?" a voice said from behind me. I winced, knowing who it was just by the way they talked.

"Tis' s'okay." I mumbled, turning and looking at Daisypaw, who was grinning like an adder. For some reason, she seemed kind of blurry today. Like a heat wave was surrounding her. I tried to blink it away, but it just made it worse. "'m don't likin' tis dat much. Somethin' fun d'ere. Eh?"

Daisypaw's grin turned into an evil smirk, but for some reason that made me laugh. I began to wheeze, stumbling over and cackling like a hyena. Some cats were staring.

"Great!" Daisypaw chuckled with me. "I see you're done eating. Clawstar is just about to talk to the Clan about what happened the other day with that Windclan tom. Maybe you'll sit with me?"

I squealed, all logic gone. Daisypaw was a kind cat. Why not? "Okay!"

A yowl startled me, and I rolled onto my paws, stumbling a bit. Daisypaw helped me up, and I thanked her several times. She was being so nice!

"Just sit and talk when it's your turn, Tinypaw." she giggled. I leaned on her and tried to make out different shapes with my weird blurry vision. Was Clawstar supposed to be standing on a tree in a pink pelt? "Everything will go just as planned."

I wheeled, doubled over and went limp, staring now at Clawstar, who was upside down.

"Shadowclan," he starts. I hear someone cackle, and Clawstar pauses before beginning again. "My fellow Clanmates...As most of you know, a Windclan tom came and spied on our Clan the other day. He had taken out our fellow Apprentice, Tinypaw, as hostage, but we were able to retrieve her, though no one is quite sure what took place. Now I ask that the victim come forward and explain what happened. Tinypaw?"

Hearing my name, I got up, wobbling, and began to sob, eyes rolling. I didn't understand what was happening. Why did my head hurt so much? Why did Foxpaw betray me? Was Clawstar always so pink? I wanted to throw up! What was going on?

I heard a voice. "Tinypaw, I understand this was traumatic, but we need to know what happened. Tell us."

I shake, scared at the attention, and say the first things that are racing through my head, though my voice sounds weird. Maybe it's because I was crying. Why am I crying?

"Darn red foxy. Himz not cool. Nah. Lie." I gurgle. "See when hunting. Talking then he trick me. I was fool. Naw good. No. Me get attacked by...big...big..." I'm so confused. We're talking about foxes, right? "Foxy? Dunno. Can't recall. Kitty gone. You always be' pinkin' Starry Claws?"

No one says anything for a minute, so I scream in frustration. "I dunno what love is! Huh? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then I promptly run out of Camp, the last thing I see being Daisypaw's wicked smirk as her lips curl.

"You're on Catnip." she mouthes. It's not until I'm long far out in the forest that I comprehend those words in my drunken state.

I was drugged.

I was set up.

I was screwed.

And there was nothing I could do about it.


	14. Chapter 11

_Hey again! It's me, IttyBittyBirdie! I'm back, and here with a brand new chapter just for you. I just read the chapter Missy wrote for me, and I have to say, I was really surprised. That wasn't how that chapter was supposed to be AT ALL. But it seemed to get good reviews, and a few laughs(thanks for that, Featherpool16) but there were also a few questions. I believe it was...XxWarriorCatsxX? You asked if Tinypaw was blind, and she is, but only in one eye. I don't like to point it much and make her always be like, "I'm blind in one eye! Ohmygosh my life is over! The fact that I can still see with my other eye hasn't crossed my mind yet!" I point it out when it's important, but not a lot. Thanks for the question though. Most people are just like, "YOU SUCK YOU DON'T POINT OUT HER BLINDNESS EVERY MOMENT OF EVERY DAY!". Anyways...That's that._

_Also, we have some new people reviewing lately. You guys rock. Though I hope nobody reads this only because it's on the first page when I update. That would really suck..._

_Anyways...Here's the new chapter! Read it! It's juicy! We're gonna have a drunken Tinypaw sing her troubles to a beat up Foxpaw. It's gonna be FUNNY!_

_..._

"Oh no," I moan to myself. I had been repeating the words for about an hour now as the Catnip was slowly wearing off. But I was still out of it and my head was fuzzy. "No, no, no...Please...Oh, no..."

"Tinypaw?"

I looked around me. I had somehow been sitting in a river and had not noticed it. I guess that's why I was cold. And wet. What were we talking about?

"Hey, Voice," I mumble, eyes fluttering shut as I relaxed, face going under water. "Bbbunwkwn...ljjemkzi...Huh.."

There was a splash, and I found myself being pulled onto dry land. I didn't care. I just wanted to...to...What did I want to do?

"Leave me alone..." I murmur, shivering. Something was poking me. "GO away..."

"Tinypaw? Tinypaw? Hello?"

I snort, open my non-blind eye, and giggle upon seeing Foxpaw. Why was he here? I didn't know, and I didn't care. I loved him!

"I am blind, ya know." I gasped, turning over with effort. "Gimme some time. I have a horrible case of sickness and...Did I mention that Daisypaw is evil..?"

"Tinypaw? Why are you here?" The red tom is stuttering. It's then I take in his cob web covered front leg and his torn ear, along with his hairless tail tip and ruffled fur. Overall, he looks half-dead. This makes me sad.

"I'm sorry!" I begin to sob. "I-I didn't mean it! But you betrayed me! Me! I shouldn't even care..."

I'm suddenly wrapped up in warmth and I see Foxpaw had curled around me, making my shaking stop. I look at him curiously and he just blinks.

"Calm down, Tinypaw," he murmurs, wincing a bit as he shifts. "Now, why are you here? This is Rogue territory."

I just stare, my mind still unable to understand what was happening. What do I say? "Did I ever tell you you are the handsomest tom I've ever met?" Well, that's a conversation starter.

"Uh, Tinypaw...?" Foxpaw says. I don't know how to describe his tone. "That's...uh...nevermind...Um...Please discuss why you are here?"

I think of Daisypaw. "Catnip! I'm..I...ate...catnap...nip...yeah." Way to go! I said a full sentence! I was on a roll!

I hear an angry mumble, before Foxpaw sighs.

"Why did you take Catnip?" he asks, and I go to answer...

But instead, I open my mouth wide, and..."_Ohhhh, your love is like a drug...do..do...do..do...do...love is like a drug..."_

Foxpaw just stares. I keep singing.

_"Clawstar is mean, and pink, and I wish I could fly, the mice are all weeping because I've eaten their French fries...I'm taking catnip, it makes me sick, and did you that Crashpaw doesn't have a really big-"_

_"Tinypaw?!"_

_"-stick!" _I screech in beautiful melody. It sounded good to me? "_I'm drugged up and crying, because I just failed, and I want you to know that the acorns are stale! Let's make a ryme, lala lala...chime lime mime...gaga gaga!"_

Foxpaw cuts in, eyes wide. "Um...Tinypaw...Just follow me, okay? Then you can...rest...and get the drug out of your system."

I smile, stand up, wobbling a bit as I take steps, but Foxpaw is beside me all the way. I lean on him, and before I know it, he's setting me down underneath a willow tree and I'M following behind him into a knot that's in it.

"Cool," I giggle, pushing up against my bigger roommate as the knot was small and I was cold. "Now what we don't?"

Foxpaw's face is really close to mine. So I lean over, and lick his cheek.

He chokes on air.

"T-Tinypaw!" he gasps, his head hitting off the wall as he flails. "W-What are you doing?"

I pout. "You don't look so good. It was a "IhopeyougetbettersoonbecauseIloveyou" lick."

Foxpaw just blinks. "What? Oh. Nevermind. Tinypaw, you stay here and rest. The catnip will wear off by the time I get back. Stay here."

Then he's jumping out of the knot and I'm left alone, confused.

Then my eyes light up.

With all the adrenaline, fear, butterflies and happiness rushing through my veins(plus a little drug called catnip), disrespecting authority seemed like a good idea.

"No," I whisper to myself, struggling to my feet with a grin on my lips. "I think I'll go."

And then I'm jumping out of the knot right after him.

...

_Hey, I'm wondering, do you guys like Foxpaw's P.O.V. more and think I should write his point of view more often, or should I just write from Tinypaw's P.O.V.? Review and tell me!_


	15. Chapter 12

_I'm back, bee-otches! It's Missy! Don't flame or hate or I will murder you. :) Seriously, hurt my friends story and I will bash you. Really. _

_Anyways, what's rocking with you peeps? I'm filling in again for Sammy, and you got nothing to say about it. She's busy with school starting up again in a few days, and that darn girl be fixated on preparation. I don't really care. School's overrated anyway. As long as I get a grade better than a C-, I'm happy. A's don't matter to me. So I'm filling in, but you might be disappointed._

_This is not a real chapter. More of a one-shot into Foxpaw's view. I love him. Did you know he's based off my old red tomcat, Foxy? Sammy used to have a white cat too. And guess what? She had blue eyes that had cataracts. AND, she was hit by a car and only had three legs. Sound familiar? Well, guess what? Her name was Tiny._

_This story is actually dedicated to her memory. Tiny passed away in her sleep after giving birth to three kittens. It was her first litter, and Tiny was just too small and weak to survive. Two were grey tabbies, while the third was a red female with a white chest and paws. And blue eyes. Know who the father was? That's right-Foxy._

_The grey tabbies sold. But the red one stayed. Sammy has her a personal companion today. Her name is Russie-short for Russetfeather._

_So now you know how this story came to be._

_..._

_Ps: (FREE ADVERTISING) CHECK OUT SAMMY's OTHER STORY, HEART OF AN EAGLE. IT'S ABOUT A CAT RAISED BY EAGLES! READ IT!_

Foxpaw's P.O.V.

...

Tinypaw was infuriating. One minute, she's beat up and I'm saving her like a cat in shining pelt fur, and then the next she's rattling about me spying and almost killing her. And NOW, just after I'm exiled by my Clan for supposed betrayl, she shows up as drunk and wobbly as a badger with three legs on tree sap.

"She-cats," I mumble as I stare into the river. The same river I had pulled Tinypaw out of hours ago. "I'll never understand them."

A memory comes to mind of me and Cloudykit a few moons back-

_Cloudykit was looking at me with those big wide eyes of hers, now filled with excitement._

_"Foxkit, I have an idea," she was gabbering. "We should play Rock and Stone. I heard the Elder's talking about it. We take a rock, and then find one very similar, mix them up, and then one cat has to tell the other which one is the first rock that was picked up. It's fun. Play with me?"_

_We were standing just outside the Nursery. And younger me couldn't resist the adorableness of Cloudykit, so, naturally, I agreed. It sounded fun._

_"Okay," Cloudykit was mewling. I'll find a rock, and then show you, and then get another, and you have to guess which one is the right one."_

_I was nodding. I would do anything she asked me. ANYTHING. She was my best friend. My constant companion. I loved her._

_"S-Sure," I said. Cloudykit smile sweetly and began to search the ground. "Anything you want..."_

_"Here!" she said a moment later. A hard, shiney object was placed in front of me. "I'll find one like it, and you then have to remember which is which."_

_But then the supposed "rock" twitched. And then it moved!_

_"Acck!" I yelped. The black thing was coming towards me. "Cloudykit!"_

_The silver she-cat turned just in time for the creature to turn and latch onto her tiny tail. I cried out when she began to scream, and moments later we were both running around hysterical, Cloudykit nearly in tears, and Dawnlight, a plump Queen and Cloudykit mother, was hushing us and tugging gently at Cloudykit tail. Eventually, the black creature came off with a tuft of tail fur._

_"That, Dear kittens, is a leech beatle. You got a big one. Where did you find him?" Dawnlight asked after._

_I went to speak, but Cloudykit jumped up. "-was Foxkit! H-He found it! Made me play this stupid game and got me hurt!"_

_I gaped at her in shock. "W-What?"_

_Dawnlight was frowning at me. A few other Warrior's were staring. I couldn't even speak. Cloudykit had just lied about me right in front of me, just to get me in trouble!?_

_"Foxkit, go find your Mother. I believe she's nursing Racekit. Go." Dawnlight mewed. I turned, but not before giving an angry, hurt glare at Cloudykit, who was sobbing and looking at the ground._

_I thought she was my friend. _How_ could she?_

_I'd never understand she-cats._

I remember Cloudykit later coming to me and apologizing, but she never confessed to Dawnlight and I still got in trouble. Moons later, we had made up, right after she comforted me when Racepaw, my older brother, died from blackcough, but it was never the same. I realised I wanted to become a healer, not a fighter, and that my "love" for Cloudykit had just been an innocent crush. Nothing more. We split up, and I'd heard she'd been going around with all the other toms in our Clan. This broke us up more, though to this day Cloudy still crushed on me. She'd told me so. Told me she loved me. And I had pushed her away.

"Stupid feelings," I mutter. I was still sitting by the river. "We would all be better off without them."

The, a sudden rustle behind me had me turning in fright, only to come face to face with a giggling Tinypaw.

"So," she giggled. "I'm bored. Want to hunt?"

Too startled to utter a word, I just nodded, eyes wide.

_Yep. I'd never understand she-cats._

_..._

_REVIEW _


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! It's me, Sammy! I** was** a little disappointed about the lack of reviews last chapter as the only one who did review was Featherpool16(Thank you for doing that. Missy told me). I was wondering if you guys just didn't like the chapter, or just didn't want to give me any feedback, because I was honestly kinda hurt. :( I guess I'm a lot more popular than some better stories than this one but I'd appreciate some kind of recognition, good or bad. **

**Anyways-**

**I'm back! But I won't be able to update for a few weeks. :( ! School is starting up the day after tomorrow and I have a dance competition to practice for, so I won't have any extra time. Sorry, people. But it happens. Please don't be angry with me. I try, but I have a life too...**

**Ps: I changed the description and title. Check that out. I felt it fit better. Tell me if you like it. ?**

**Read on:**

**...**

(Tinypaw's P.O.V.)

I was watching Foxpaw. His head was bowed down to the water of the river and and his ears was twitching slightly ever few moments. His eyes were closed. I could tell he was thinking deeply by his expression. I wondered what he was thinking about. Was he angry at me? Why had he helped me? What happened while I was unconscious? I was confused.

The mental questions led to my own personal ones. The catnip was wearing off and my senses where coming back. The reality of the situation was beginning to become clear and with a sinking feeling I realised that Foxpaw must have had a reason to be out here and that Daisypaw had drugged me. Everything was kinda fuzzy, and though I could get the basic idea of what had happened, I wasn't sure what was real. Had Clawstar really stood in a tree? Did Daisypaw really trick me that easily? Why had I been laughing so much? What exactly had I said?

A growl from my stomach pulled me away from my thoughts. My body hadn't liked the aftertaste of the catnip and I had discarded the digest rather quickly, and now that I was really awake, I noticed I felt dehydrated and hungry. Maybe Foxpaw would huntnwith me, and we could talk.

With that idea, I pushed through the shade of the willow tree and giggled nervously as Foxpaw turned around, startled.

"H-Hey," I giggled nervously, though it probably came off as manical. "W-Wanna hunt? With me, I mean?"

Foxpaw gave me a look, but nodded anyways. I dipped my head down when he approached me, and he hesitated.

"Why do you do that?" he questioned. I frowned in confusion. "Curl up, I mean. I can SMELL your fear scent. I wasn't going to hurt you."

My eyes widened with understanding and I stuttered. "S-Sorry, I just...I'm not great with others...It's a defense thing, I suppose."

Foxpaw frowned and then shook his head before nodding into the willow tree forest behind me. "Alright. Let's hunt now. We can talk."

I followed behind him and began the conversation with the worst start ever. "Why did you betray me?"

Immediately, I regretted saying it. Foxpaw narrowed his eyes and his fur bristled, though he tried to hide it.

"Betray you?" he asked in a monotone. "Exactly HOW did I betray a cat I barely know?"

I cowered again, fear pulsing through me. "I-I'm sorry! B-But Clawstar said that you were a spy! And that you only rescued me to get into the Clan! I was...I was...hurt."

"Why?"

Such a simple question. Yet I didn't know the answer myself.

"I just...You..I...I don't know." I whispered sadly, emotion changing to sadness. "My life is just really messed up. All I amount to is a pathetic, ugly she-cat that can't take care of herself and you..You were the first cat to not remind me of that. I got attached to that one piece of happiness and I'm sorry you had to pay for it."

Foxpaw suddenly stopped dead and bumped into his body, startled.

"Don't ever say that." Foxpaw said fiercely, his eyes glowing with passion. "Every cat deserves happiness. Don't be sorry for wanting it. Don't put yourself down just to please others. Don't." He nudged me slightly. "Don't because then you're just punishing yourself for something you couldn't control."

His words enlightened me. "Thanks, Foxpaw. Really."

"It's true. I know." the red tom said. Then he turned away to look in a different direction. "Now, before we speak anymore, we should eat. You go right, I'll go left, and we meet back here in half an hour. Good?"

Foxpaw's words still had a bubble of joy wrapped around me, and determined not to break the current mood, I didn't mention my lack of hunting skill.

"Good."

Which I would regret later, when I came back with only a scrawny baby sparrow that I had found already dead in its nest and hadn't actually caught while Foxpaw was holding two of the plumpest mice I'd ever seen.

"Er," I mumbled, embarrassed beyond belief. "Guess you have better luck than me." Or you just have better hunting skill than me despite being a Medicine Cat Apprentice while I was a supposed Warrior Apprentice.

Foxpaw didn't say a word, just blinked in question at my choice of prey.

"Okay, you got me," I sigh, feeling guilty. I was seriously useless. "I...Have no training whatsoever. I actually only just became an Apprentice and just found this dead bird."

Foxpaw just stared.

I stared back.

"Well, let's have a rain check on that talk. First we eat, and then...You're going to be taught how to hunt by a Medicine Cat Apprentice from another Clan while in completely unknown territory that has questionable prey and possible predators we don't know about."

I smiled. A true, real smile that felt foreign and familiar at the same time. Like I should be doing it more often.

"Great. Lead the way, Foxy."

...

**LOL HAHAHA IT'S FOXY! Anybody get that? I've been trying to get some more fluffy scenes in before "The Talk(Not THAT "The Talk". Minds out of the gutter!) What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Funny scene, cute and fluffy scene, get-attacked-by-another-animal-scene? YOU CHOOSE!**


	17. Chapter 14

** I have news. '_'? I'm probably going to shock a lot of you.**

**FMTTS will be ending soon.**

**You're probably thinking,** "What?** What are you talking about?" But there's a reason.**

**I have no time.**

**I have school, homework, soccer, animal caretaking, and several assignments I must do and tests I must study for. I'm like, failing, in math. I need to focus more on "Reality" and less on "The World of ."**

**But there will be a sequal.**

**I'm not sure what it's going to be called, but it will begin on the journey Tinypaw and Foxpaw will have to take to get...to a place that newcomers don't know of yet. Though I'm sure my followers from my previous story that was cancelled will know what I mean.**

**Now, please read this extra long chapter. It has much care and attention put into it and I'm hoping you people will like it.**

**...**

I was hunting.

Or, at least, trying to.

"Ahhh ya!" I screeched, jumping-albet awkwardly-towards a chickadee on a twig on the ground. It gave a startled peep and fluttered under my paws when I landed. I gave a startled high-pitched squeak in excitement at my first victory, but it turned into a frustrated yowl that ended in a dissappointed whine when the tiny bird peaked between my toes and flew away.

"Again!?" I whimpered in defeat. "That's the fourth time today!"

Crackling twigs from behind me made me look over my shoulder at a humorous Foxpaw.

He chuckled. His voice made my fur stand on end. "You're trying too hard," he said. "And your supposed to stay quiet. Howling your happiness to the world won't scare the prey into your paws."

I sighed in defeat and tucked my tail down, ears flattening.

"I can't do it, Foxpaw. I can't," I murmur sadly. "I can't do anything right."

Expecting his laugh to turn mocking, I was startled when his warm scent thickened and his body curled around my comforting.

"Keep in mind that it's near Cold-Time. The prey is getting ready to hibernate. And when that time comes your white fur will make it easier to hunt," Foxpaw started, but I cut him off.

"You don't get it!" I whined. I pressed into his chest unexpectedly. "I'm useless. Unwanted. Uncared for. I can't DO anything! My leg messes up my hunting, and my face has ruined my ability to even have friendship, let alone mateship, and I-"

The determination in Foxpaw's eyes stopped me. My blue eyes were caught in his brown and our faces were inches apart.

"Tinypaw, you aren't useless. You aren't unwanted. You're important." His eyes went soft. "And you're certainly not uncared for. You may think so, but you're special, not weird. You're unique, not different. And you're beautiful in my eyes. Why do you differ?"

I turned away, disbelieving. "I'm the reason you're here, aren't I? Why we are both here?"

Foxpaw sighed. "Not entirely. I've been outclanned for my own reasons."

The sudden use of the word "Outclanned" had me reeling back in shock. "What?!"

Foxpaw stiffened, and his ears flattened.

"Why do you think I was out here?" He gave a weak laugh. I could tell it was fake. "Apparently Breezestar wasn't happy about what I'd done."

"And what did you do?"

There was silence for a moment before-

"HWOOOONK! HWOOOONK! HWOOOONK!"

I turned towards the bushes Foxpaw had come out of, and was startled to see it wasn't him making the noise.

"W-What's that?" I stutter, the moment ruined. Would I ever have a real conversation with him?

"I...I don't know. A fish?"

"HRRRRRROOOARRRR!"

"Not a fish," I stated, suddenly trembling. "Definitely not a fish."

Then the ground under my paws was shaking, small particles of dirt and pebble rocking around. Even my own body was shaking.

"F-Foxpaw?" I whispered, backing up. "I think we should run."

But Foxpaw was frozen. My supposed courageous hero was stiff as a board, fur on end and back arched. I whimpered when the sound got closer. Why wouldn't he move?

"Foxpaw!" I howled. He didn't move.

I forced down my terror, my fear, and leaped forward, crashing into the red tom and rolling us several feet away. We both cowered when vibrations traveled through the ground as the sound got even closer, and, panicking, I looked up wildy, looking for a way to get away, and then realised I had thrown myself and Foxpaw into a wet ditch that would take a while to crawl out of. And we didn't have any time to try. We were doomed.

Yellow lights connected with my eyes through the willow trees and I winced, turning away. The sound was suddenly deafening, and the ground around us vibrated. I screamed, a fierce, unforgiving yowl of terror that was barely heard over the creature's roar, and then closed my eyes, waiting for death.

But nothing happened.

The sound began to die away, the vibrations getting softer, and then it was silent. I didn't know what to think.

"...hear me? Tinypaw?"

The familiar voice brought me back to Earth, and I shivered, the adrenaline in my body going away as fast as it had come, and I was suddenly exhausted.

"Tinypaw? Tiny? Look at me. Look at me!"

"What..." I started, "What was t-that?"

A warm body encircled mine. I could smell my own fear, as well as Foxpaw's. I didn't like it. Foxpaw was supposed to be the strong one.

A warm tongue licked my ear. "Shhh, Tiny. Your heartbeat is much too fast. Calm yourself. It's over now."

There was the tom I lo-knew. The tom I knew. He was here. He was fine. He was Foxpaw.

I tried to stand up, but just collapsed instead.

"C-Can't...I can't..." I whimpered. I was too tired to move.

Foxpaw's eyes met mine. I snuggled to him in a rare sign of affection. It was an odd thing for me to do, but Foxpaw didn't even comment. He just curled his large body around mine.

"That's was a two-leg contraption," Foxpaw mewed, his voice soft. "Two-legs control them. They are mechanical beasts with no mindset of their own. That is why they are enslaved."

I nodded, but didn't really understand. If something didn't have a mind, would it really be considered alive? And if it was alive, then wouldn't it have free will?

"Let's get out of this ditch." I suggested, feeling dirty from the water we were sitting in. My pelt was stained brown. Foxpaw's was better off, but he was still soaked.

"Good idea," Foxpaw agreed. He stood and shook his fur, splattering me with mud. When I buffed, he gave a tomish grin.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

I gave a tight smile, then attempted to stand, but Foxpaw immediately pushed me down.

"What am I thinking?" be muttered, more to himself than me. I cocked my head to the side in question. "You've been terrified, hurt, and haven't had much sleep. You're probably in shock. That's why your legs can't support you. You need to relax. I'll get some poppy seed, though in these woods I'll probably only find valerian leaves, which will make you sleepy, not relaxed, but it should be fine. And I-"

I cut in. "I'm fine, Foxpaw. Just help me up. We build a nest in the mid of some willow tree branches. We will be off the ground, safe, and the top of the willow will protect us from bad weather. Good, yes?"

Foxpaw gave an anxious look, but nodded, allowing me to lean on him as we crawled out of the muck. I stumbled a bit, but soon found myself on solid ground. There were tracks where the two-leg monster had been, and soil had been dig up in places, but it had created a dirt path through the willow trees and made the journey to find a good tree much easier.

"This one," Foxpaw meowed after, his voice set. We were beside a tall, twisted willow with a thick trunk and tangled vines in the middle. It was very close off. "The rooting is good. And the trunk has some stepping spots. We can nest here."

_Nest, _a voice whispered, _like where a bird raises its young._

_Or a cat mothers kittens._

Moments later, I was drowsing sleepily between a tangle of branches that connected underneath each other and formed a sort of net under me. Then Foxpaw was nudging me and pushing soft grass at the edges of the net.

"You need bedding," he murmured ago my questioning look. I was too tired to be shy. "And a proper meal. I'll find a nice pheasant for you, and I'll even pluck it."

Not meaning to be rude, but still protesting, I mewed softly, "Shadowclan cats eat differently. Have you no courtesy or knowledge on the needs of a she-cat?"

The words shocked me. Had I really just spat at Foxpaw? On purpose?

"I-I mean," My stutter was back. "I mean to say that I'd rather prefer a soft-skinned toad over a prickle-plucked pheasant." Again, had I really just say that? The words coming out and find my mouth weren't even my own!

But instead of being mad, or even surprised, Foxpaw laughed out loud, spitting grass out in the process.

"There's that Shadowclan attitude," he clarified. My ears shot up. Focpxpaw just grinned. "You've always been shy, but I knew you were a spitfire on the inside. I was waiting for it to come out.

Mortified by my actions and extremely embarrassed, I tensed and curled up, my ears flattening as I muttered muffled apologies.

"Chill, Tinypaw," Foxpaw chuckled again. He backed up and balanced on a single willow branch. "I like seeing the real you. Now, why don't you get some shut eye. I'll go find that toad for you, and-"

There was a loud snap, and suddenly the place where Foxpaw had been standing was gone, along With the himself. My heart skipped in fear. I jumped out of my leaf bed and leaned over the side of the tree, searching frantically for Foxpaw. Was he hurt? Where did he go?

"Over here, Tiny!"

It was the first time I realised Foxpaw had been calling me "Tiny." But instead of finding it cute, as I would usually do, I found it offensive.

I leaned farther, and saw my love-intrest was clinging to the side of the willow trunk, unhurt. Which gave me more reason to be mad at him.

"That's rude," I spit. My fur bristled. "My name is "Tinypaw," not "Tiny.""

There was a burst of laughter, and a another thud as Foxpaw hit the ground. I huffed, turned away, and settled back into my leaf bed. Moments later, Foxpaw climbed up and settled beside me.

"You're funny," he humms. I snort, my bad mood lashing out. I didn't know what was wrong with me today.

"Leave me alone, you horrid tom," I mutter. It was as if I had no control. "You tell me to sleep, but then you never shut up. What's that about?"

Another laugh. Another humm. I angrily turned away and shut my eyes. My exhaustion took over, and sleep came to me.

I never felt the tail that curled around mine as I slept, or the warm body that covered mine to keep me warm.

...

(Next day)

I awaken to a cold nest and very muscles. I sat up and stretched, then looked around briefly. Foxpaw's scent lingered, which meant he was here not long ago, but there was also a musky, warm smell, like that of fog on a rainy day, with a hint of something else. I didn't understand what it was until I stood up and breathed it in.

Heat scent.

Immediately, my entire body flushed with embarrassment. My fur felt hot and my ears flattened with the implications of that one scent.

I was in heat for the first time.

It wasn't something that had happened before-I was still just a young she-cat-but I wasn't oblivious to it. It was what had been making me bad tempered and possibly the reason Foxpaw had left in the morning-Toms had hard time resisting. And it would also mean that if I mated-consensual or not-I would most likely get pregnant. Which meant that I had to avoid toms for the next few days, Foxpaw or not.

I awkwardly shifted over the nest and shimmied down the willow trunk deciding I needed to find Foxpaw. We had yet to have our talk and I needed to explain the situation-As if he didn't already know.

"Foxpaw!?" I called out into the woods. "Foxpaw?"

I heard pawsteps and soon saw the red pelt of my tom coming through the willow trees.

"Tinypaw...Heh heh...Hey," Foxpaw muttered. He shifted for a moment and then stepped closer. "I went for a walk to find some prey. I couldn't find any. Wanna help me?"

I cocked my head. "We need to talk, seriously. I've been missing from my Clan for three days and you have been outclanned for some reason I'm not aware of."

"Alright," Foxpaw agreed. "Right after breakfast...?"

I sighed and then nodded. I was hungry anyways.


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey people. :P I have a short chapter here for you. It's not a lot, and I'm sorry, but my dog has to be put down in a few days and I'm really depressed about it. :( My heart just isn't into writing right now. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Read on...**

...

Chickadees whistled above our heads in the trees and I turned my head, ears searching for any movement within my radar on the ground. There was nothing, and it was frustrating-I couldn't hunt if my life depended on it.

"Stupid prey," I grumble to myself. Foxpaw was quiet beside me. "I wish it could just let me eat it so I wouldn't have to waste my time looking for it."

"C'mon, Tiny," Foxpaw chuckled the words. He had adopted it as my new nickname. "Be patient."

I didn't say anything, but sighed, glancing around as we walked. Not a thing.

Then, suddenly, Foxpaw bolted, and I frantically looked around, trying to see what be was chasing. He had ran far up ahead of me, behind a large pine tree. It was an odd sight, as in there were few other trees that weren't willows, but I found familiarity in it, thinking of my own Clan.

"Tiny, look what I caught!" An awfully proud voice called. You could hear the happiness in it. It seemed Foxpaw joked and smiled more often as we learned more about each other. He was polite and kind, and was older than me, but he had a childish way about him that I loved.

"What is it?"I called back hesitantly. Another thing was my own feelings towards him. I found it easier to talk, and I stuttered less when I was around Foxpaw. It was as if my fear was depleting and my real personality was coming out. I liked it.

"Rabbit! It's a rabbit!"

The exclamation made me frown. Rabbit was a Windclan food. I detested feathers because of their oil, and though mouse was good from time to time, the insides were squishy and the middle always tasted plant-like because of the mouse's diet.

"Rabbit?" I questioned when Foxpaw came back. "I've never had rabbit. Does it taste like mouse?"

Foxpaw set down the bundle of fur in his mouth. Unlike the grey and brown hares I'd viewed from time to time, this rabbit was white, and its feet were longer than most. The ears were also very long.

"Well, you're going to try it now!" Foxpaw mewed with a smile. "And mouse is far too mushy to even compete with rabbit. Mouse is almost as gross as those frog things you Shadowclan cats eat. Rabbit is a lot better. And this rabbit with be even better, because it was faster than anything I'd ever hunted."

I sent a questioning look, and Foxpaw shrugged. "In Windclan, catching a fast piece of prey means good luck.,

I nodded, then, with some convincing from Foxpaw, I took taste of meat from the rabbit's thigh.

My eyes widened. My tail fluffed. My taste buds danced on flavour overload. It was amazing! Instead of being fuzzy and fatty as I expected, the meat was taught and thick with muscle. It was delicious.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned. "Nomnomnom..."

Foxpaw laughed and we ate happily, enjoying a simple meal with each each others, with, for once, no interruptions.

Then a hign pitched voice shrilled through the woods. "Tinypaw! My little mouse, where are you?"

My head snapped up in shock.

"Cloudeyes?!"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! :P You guys haven't had a lot yet and I need some suspense.**

**On a completely different topic, if there's any X-Men Movie Series fans out there you should check out "Spaded Tails and Feathered Wings" by Aaron Ledgers. It's a romance story that's fantastically written and I'd appreciate if you guys read it and reviewed. Check it out later. I'll be watching to see if any of this story's reviewers go check it out.**

**Another thing is that I would like to thank you all for getting me to 100 reviews-give or take a few-because I'm so glad to have made it this far this quickly. I know I've been having hiatus's for a while, but you've all been patient and that's all I could ever ask for. Also, my hundredth reviewer was Featherpool16-for some reason that doesn't surprise me, as she's on of my most loyal and continious reviewer-and I would like to congratulate her on that. So, Featherpool16, I can't really make another OC as I don't have any character slots left, but I could write you a one-shot of you'd like. On anything you want, really. It can be related to this story, or it can be about a cat marrying a horse. LOL I don't really care. If you don't want a one-shot, that's fine, but lemme know if you do.**

**Anyways, happy reading. I'll have another chapter up when I can. ;)**


	19. Chapter 16

**HEY PEOPLE! :D I'M BACK! I wanted to apologize(I don't think I'm spelling that right...?)for the long wait, but I had a lot going on the last few weeks, including my dog passing away and having to quit dance because of certain circumstances(My dance teacher is a bitch...Excuse my language!). I've also just found out I'm not actually blood related to my family because my mom was adopted, and that I have another family out there that I never knew about. It's kind if a shock. Not traumatizing, but shocking. I don't plan to meet them, because they don't know I exist, but learning your grandparents aren't your real grandparents is really difficult to understand.**

**Oh, and this chapter is slightly longer than usual do to lots of information being shoved into it that will blow your mind...Hope you enjoy! ;) **

**...**

"Cloudeyes?!"

My adopted mother's eyes were wide with fear as she came towards me and it shocked me. What had her so scared?

"Oh, Tinypaw!" she gasped out, panting heavily. It was only then I realised she had dropped two kittens at my paws. They were Dapplekit and Onekit! "It's horrible! I tried to find you after the Clan meeting, but Clawstar wouldn't allow it, and the kits, oh, the kits..."

Foxpaw stood forward, his eyes flickering in confusion. "Tinypaw, who is this? What's going on?"

I shook myself head. "I'll explain later. Right now we need to get these kittens back to the hollow. Will you take them?"

Foxpaw nodded and reached for Onekit, but before he could pick him up, Cloudeyes shocked me even more by scoring her claws against his cheek and hissing fiercely. I was disturbed. Where was my caring, loving mother?

"I-I'm sorry, I should have asked first," Foxpaw stuttered, taking a step back. Then, he added, "I won't hurt him...?"

Cloudeyes snarled wickedly and covered her kits. Her entire body was tensed and her eyes narrowed in fury. "Don't come near my babies, you Windclan scum! I'll rip you apart if you come even one paw step closer!"

I stepped forward, my head lowering. "Cloudeyes, calm down...What has happened?"

My adopted mother growled, her eyes turning to me, before she realised who she was glaring at and softened her gaze.

"I'll tell you everything, but first we need shelter for the kits," Cloudeyes murmured. Her eyes slid to Foxpaw and she stared at him with distrust. "Is...Is he coming too?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly. "He won't hurt the kits. Just follow me."

Soon enough we were at the hollow in the willow, but instead of going up in the tree, Cloudeyes refused and dug a den in the soil. We bedded it with leaves and covered it with twigs before placing the kits inside and allowing Cloudeyes to suckle them before reappearing in front of us.

"Start from the beginning," I commanded. "Where is Acornshell? And Spiritkit?"

Cloudeyes took a deep breath and then closed her eyes, swallowing loudly. "Acornshell...Acornshell...He's...He's dead."

My entire body froze. Acornshell dead? No. It wasn't possible. He was the only one other than Cloudeyes who tolerated me. He wasn't my real father, and we hadn't had a real relationship, but he was still the mate of my adopted mother and father of Cloudeyes' kits. I couldn't, wouldn't, believe it.

"W-What?" I said, voice cracking. Cloudeyes looked like she was gonna fall over. "How?"

"It's Clawstar," she whimpered. I felt my heart drop. "He's gone crazy. After you left, he declared war on Windclan-" I heard Foxpaw gasp. "-and said that Shadowclan would be ultimate. Any cat who defied him was killed. For Starclan's sake, Tinypaw, he killed his own son!"

I heard myself choke. Shadedsoul was dead?

"Shadedsoul wanted part of the power," Cloudeyes whined. "Clawstar couldn't have competition, so he killed him. Sunfur tried to save him, but Crashpaw tore out his throat. This escalated and Acornshell...H-He told me go get away, to take the kits and run...But I couldn't...I-I..."

Cloudeyes began to sob. I pressed against her fur in comfort and tried to calm her, but it was no use. She'd just lost her entire Clan and mate and was left with nothing.

"Cloudeyes, hush, now," I mewed, "Where is Spiritkit?"

"He's with Vinetail, along with the Windclan kits," she hiccuped. "She ran away too after Clawstar wanted her to be his new mate. She's a very religious Medicine Cat, so going against any rules of Starclan was something she just couldn't do. She offered to take the kits and hid while I got away. I'm not sure where she went, but I know she's safe with the kits."

I nodded, relieved, and then told Cloudeyes to go rest in her den. The sun was setting, and it had been a stressful day for her. I couldn't believe it myself.

Later, when the moon was bright and high in the sky and the world was dark, me and Foxpaw stood a little away from Cloudeyes' den.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'll become."

The softness in Foxpaw's voice made me look at him. He was usually very high-spirited, one of the reasons I cared for him so much, and this soft-spoken side of him was different to me.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, pressing close to him. Foxpaw sighed.

"My whole life has been...complicated," he started, nuzzling my fur. "My father was never really there, and when he died, it made me realize what I had and that I needed to appreciate it more. My brother, Racepaw-" Foxpaw gave a sad chuckle here-"-was always beside me. He was my best friend, my other half. In fact, he was my twin. We were exactly identical."

I felt my heart reach out to him. I never knew he had a twin, but the fact the he used the word "had been" allowed me to know I would never meet him.

"What happened?" I gently prodded. We were now cuddled together in the darkness.

"He caught blackcough," was the sad response. I gave my condolences and licked his cheek. Foxpaw just pressed closer and sighed. "I never got over it. Loosing Racepaw took away a part of me that I'll never get back. I grew up a little that day, and it got easier over time, but the pain came back full force when Cloudypaw left me."

My fur rose unconsciously and I coughed, "Cloudypaw?"

Foxpaw "hmmed" and didn't seem to notice my irritation. "She was my lover, you could say," I felt a sudden rage at this "Cloudypaw". What had she done to hurt MY Foxpaw? "We had some good times, some fun times. It...It was nice. But it was a one time thing. Nothing ever really came out of it. We were young and adolescent, not knowing what we were doing. And when she lost the kits, we were broken apart."

I coughed again, completely mortified. Foxpaw had been a father? And mated to another she-cat? How could I be so stupid?

"I didn't know," I stuttered, pulling away. "I'm sorry. I really didn't..."

Foxpaw gave me a startled look. "Oh! No, they weren't my kits. They were Racepaw's. That's why I couldn't be with her. She was with Racepaw and with his kits, and when he died, we leaned on each other for comfort, however inappropriately. Cloudypaw lost the kits, then, in such a stressful time, and we never really talked again. She's told me she has feelings for me, but I've always refused her."

I nodded, for some reason feeling a little relieved and a little sad. It was a tragic story, even compared to mine.

Suddenly, Foxpaw leaned over close, our noses almost touching, and his tail curled around mine intimately. I felt my breath catch, and my heart sped up. What was he doing?

"I've always refused her because she's not the one for me, Tinypaw..." Foxpaw's voice was all but a whisper, soft and sweet against my ears. "But...I think I've found the cat for me..."

"Foxpaw...?" I gasped. "What...?"

"Just this night, Tiny. Let me hold you," Foxpaw muttered. "Only that. I know we don't know a lot about each other, but with all this chaos and stress, I know I can count on you to be there when I'm down, to help me when I fall, to pick me up when I break. I promise to never hurt you, ever, even if this doesn't work out. But, Tiny, will you give _us_ a try? Will you let me catch you if you fall for me as I've fallen for you?"

I stepped away from him, despite how much my heart longed to be near him again. I was embarrassed, and torn. How could Foxpaw lie to me like that? I knew I was hideous. I couldn't amount to anything. I'd never be able to raise kits, if I had any, because I'd be a terrible mother. I couldn't let him try. I knew it was me who would be desperate in the bitter end, and I couldn't put that kind of weight on Foxpaw.

"I...I can't let you do this, Foxpaw," I sigh, looking away from his pooling eyes. "You don't want me. I can't give you what you want. It won't work. And though it pains me to say this, I don't think we're meant to be together."

"But I love you!"

The response wasn't what I expected. My head whipped back and my eyes widened with shock.

"I've always loved you," Foxpaw said desperately, his voice rising higher and higher. "Form the first day we met, when I saw you in those trees, your white fur shaded silver in the shade, making you glow as radiantly as the bright moon, my heart beat so fast in my chest I thought I would pass out. I didn't know what that meant back then, but I do now. I love you, Tinypaw, with all my heart, no matter what you think."

I closed my eyes, tears gathering. It was too much. With Acornshell's passing and Cloudeyes' circumstances, I couldn't take this. Foxpaw had said he loved me, and I knew I loved him too. I just couldn't say it yet.

"I...I have problems, Foxpaw," I whisper sadly, looking up to meet his eyes. "My life hasn't been easy either. My father is a murderous killer, my mother is a dead corpse, my brother is an evil follower and the powers of the universe decided to make me hideous just to complete the package. Are you sure you want someone that broken?"

Foxpaw met my gaze, his eyes narrowing with determination.

"I do," he said calmly. Honestly. "And I want them to want me just as much."

I gave a small smile. He meant it.

"I do love you, in a way, Foxpaw," I laughed slightly. "But please, give me some time to figure this out. I need a little time."

He nodded, and I leaned over and licked his cheek again.

"I promise to love you someday, my fox. But until then, let's just enjoy each other's company, yes?"

"As you wish, my sweet little Vixen..."

Unknown by the pair, two bright yellow eyes watched from the shadows, hearing every word.

**WOW!**

**What's with that mind blowing chapter? Since when did Foxpaw have a brother? A twin, no less! How did that relationship work, especially with Cloudypaw? How did she mate with Racepaw but like Foxpaw? What The heck is going on?!**

**Well, you'll understand later.**

**As for the ending of their chapter, I don't even know. It was basically Foxpaw and Tinypaw admitting there was an attraction between them, but they, mostly Tinypaw, didn't know how to go about it. It resulted in this mess.**

**Next up: Cloudeyes talks to Tinypaw about Foxpaw, while said red tom learns about his Clan trading his younger siblings to Shadowclan, and Vinetail makes a visit to our willow wood residents...**


End file.
